Un été à Riverdale
by Lila Goodman
Summary: Toni Topaz décide de passer une partie de son été avec la famille de son copain, Jason Blossom, dans leur manoir. Et elle espère, d'ici la fin de son séjour, percer le mystère que représente Cheryl Blossom à ses yeux. Jason/Toni - Choni. [AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour mes chéris ! J'ai écrit une fanfiction sur le thème de Riverdale parce que j'ai développé (je l'avoue) une légère obsession pour le personnage de Cheryl. J'avais très envie de créer une histoire dans laquelle je l'étudierais plus en profondeur et je lui offrirais un background qui me paraissait intéressant. Voilà donc ce que j'ai produit, j'espère que ce sera à votre convenance ! **

**Je n'ai pas trop développé les aspects romantiques ni la back story de Toni parce que je voulais surtout me focaliser sur Cheryl donc ne m'en voulez pas s'il vous plaît ! x) **

**En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cet AU, ça compte toujours beaucoup pour moi ! J'essayerai de publier un chapitre par semaine à peu près (enfin si cette histoire intéresse quelqu'un ahah !).**

* * *

**Situation : **c'est un AU, je ne veux pas trop en dire plus pour ne pas vous spoiler, mais normalement tous les éléments pour comprendre sont dans la fic.

**Disclaimer : **Abus physique et psychologique mentionnés. Je ne possède pas l'univers de Riverdale et je ne fais pas ça pour de l'argent.

**POV : **omniscient, c'est mon préféré ! ;)

**PS :** veuillez excuser les fautes qui seraient passées à la trappe ! _Enjoy ! :)_

* * *

Toni observa à travers la fenêtre la grande demeure qui apparaissait à l'horizon. Jason lui avait bien dit qu'il vivait dans un manoir, mais elle ne s'attendait tout de même pas à quelque chose d'aussi imposant et austère.

Elle se tourna vers le conducteur de l'auto et tenta de l'imaginer, doux et tendre comme il était avec elle, dans un lieu si sombre et inhospitalier de premier abord.

-A quoi tu penses ? Lui demanda Jason, voyant bien qu'elle le fixait distraitement.

Elle reporta son attention à l'extérieur de la voiture et posa son menton dans sa main, le coude appuyé contre la portière.

-Rien … Juste … je suis heureuse de passer les deux prochaines semaines chez toi, à découvrir où tu as grandi. Lui avoua-t-elle.

Cela faisait maintenant dix mois qu'ils se connaissaient, et six mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Tout avait commencé quand Veronica avait dû quitter le lycée dans lequel Toni et elle étudiaient à New York, suite à l'arrestation de son père. Elle avait été obligée de retourner vivre dans la petite ville où sa mère avait grandi. Les habitants de Riverdale avaient entendu parler de l'arrivée des Lodge et cette information était remontée jusqu'à la famille Blossom. Clifford et Penelope avaient proposé à leur fils de partir à New York pour étudier dans le lycée prestigieux que Veronica avait quitté. Elle avait en effet libéré une place et c'était une occasion en or pour leur fils prodige. Les Blossom avaient donc contacté le lycée, en laissant sous-entendre qu'ils se montreraient _très _généreux envers l'établissement si la proviseure acceptait d'intégrer Jason en cours d'année.

Et c'était ainsi, ni plus ni moins, que l'héritier des Blossom était entré dans la vie de Toni Topaz. Cette dernière pleurait le départ de sa grande amie et voulait connaître l'identité de celui qui avait pris sa place. Jason était charmant, un grand sourire franc barrant son beau visage, ses cheveux roux brillant de mille feux au-dessus de ses yeux perçants. Toni devait bien l'avouer, elle s'était retrouvée sous son charme dès le début. Ils avaient commencé par des taquineries. Elle le couvrait de sarcasmes alors qu'il la couvait des yeux. Il lui offrait des réparties cinglantes alors qu'elle l'embrassait du regard. Après quelques mois de ce petit jeu plein de chamailleries, ils finirent par tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre lors d'une soirée un peu arrosée. Et aucun d'eux n'avait voulu faire marche arrière après le premier baiser.

Voilà donc que l'année scolaire s'était achevée et que Jason avait dû retourner auprès des siens à Riverdale. Il ne voulait pas continuer d'aller au lycée loin de ses amis, de son équipe de football favori, de sa sœur. Toni avait beaucoup entendu parler d'elle mais ne l'avait jamais vue. Elle n'avait pas rendu visite à Jason – « _mes parents ne l'ont pas laissé venir_ » lui avait-il simplement avoué une fois, en haussant les épaules comme si c'était sans importance. Il était donc parti et Toni lui avait demandé s'il comptait la revoir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se séparent, tout était si simple avec Jason. Il lui proposa de venir passer deux semaines de vacances chez lui, à Thornhill et elle avait accepté avec plaisir. Dès qu'elle avait eu l'autorisation de sa famille, elle avait appelé Veronica pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Son amie en avait sauté de joie et lui avait fait promettre de rester encore un peu à Riverdale après les deux semaines avec Jason, pour qu'elles puissent rattraper le temps perdu. Hermione Lodge avait alors proposé à Toni de venir la semaine suivante séjourner au Pembrooke et la jeune femme avait aussitôt accepté.

Elle se trouvait donc à Riverdale, après un long trajet depuis New York. Elle était heureuse de quitter la grande ville pour le calme de cet endroit. La nature l'attirait toujours et Jason lui avait promis qu'ils iraient se balader et découvrir les alentours lors de longues promenades.

Jason caressa tendrement la cuisse de Toni pour la ramener dans la réalité. Elle porta son regard vers lui et lui offrit un sourire solaire, avant de se saisir de sa main et d'entrelacer leurs doigts.

-J'ai hâte de rencontrer ta famille. Annonça-t-elle, toute joyeuse.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'interpréter la drôle de moue que fit Jason que, déjà, ils se trouvaient à l'entrée des grilles de la propriété.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou mes chouchous ! Voici le second chapitre. Je tiens à préciser que j'ai déjà écrit cette fic en entier (il y a 16 chapitres au total), mais selon vos retours je pourrai peut-être faire quelques modifications.**

**En tout cas, bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ! **

* * *

**Situation : **à la suite du chapitre précédent

**PS : **il reste peut-être quelques fautes, j'en suis désolée. _Enjoy ! :)_

* * *

Toni pénétra dans le grand hall de l'imposante bâtisse. Elle vivait dans un bel appartement spacieux à New York avec sa famille, mais rien d'aussi luxueux que cette maison. Elle dut avouer qu'elle était réellement impressionnée et intimidée, ce qui était plutôt rare pour Toni Topaz.

Jason referma la porte derrière eux et prit la main de Toni dans la sienne. Elle reporta son regard vers lui et il lut dans ses yeux un brin d'anxiété. Il eut un rire doux qui la détendit un peu.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, une fois que je t'aurai fait visiter, tu ne te perdras plus. La taquina-t-il.

Il déposa un baiser léger sur sa joue et elle ferma les yeux de bonheur. Elle aimait la gentillesse de Jason. C'était quelqu'un de bien et elle lava toutes ses inquiétudes de son esprit. Ce séjour allait être agréable, elle n'en doutait pas.

Jason la conduisit à travers le manoir. Il lui présenta chaque pièce et la laissa visiter à son rythme, ne changeant de salle que lorsque Toni avait fait le tour de la précédente. Ils y passèrent un temps non négligeable mais, malgré tout, Toni se sentait toujours aussi perdue dans ce dédalle de pièces. Pour elle, tout se ressemblait : le noir et le rouge sombre habitaient chaque coin, chaque espace, chaque couloir, chaque porte, chaque fenêtre de Thornhill et elle se demandait même si la lumière arrivait à pénétrer entre ces murs.

Jason finit par la conduire jusqu'à sa chambre, vaste et si spacieuse qu'elle s'y sentit minuscule. Elle observa tout autour d'elle, pas vraiment surprise de voir les murs peints de rayures noires et rouges.

Il déposa les affaires de Toni devant la porte qui menait à son dressing et lui proposa de déballer ses vêtements, avant d'aller faire un tour dans le jardin. Elle accepta avec grand plaisir.

-Je vais prévenir mes parents que nous sommes là. Annonça Jason.

Toni acquiesça et il s'éclipsa de la pièce. Elle ouvrit son sac et commença à en retirer le contenu petit à petit. Elle utilisa les cintres libres qu'elle trouva, posa ses sous-vêtements et le reste de ses affaires sur les quelques étagères qui lui offraient suffisamment d'espace pour y ranger ce qu'elle avait amené.

-Jason ? Tu es là ?

Toni quitta le dressing au son d'une petite voix. Elle passa la tête par le chambranle de la porte et découvrit la silhouette d'une jeune fille rousse, les cheveux défaits sur ses épaules pâles. Elle portait un pull en cachemire rouge sur un pantalon noir qui moulait ses formes à la perfection.

-Oh … Fit-elle simplement en voyant Toni sortir du dressing. Cette dernière s'avança vers la jeune rousse, intriguée par son visage fin et son air fragile.

-Cheryl, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle, un sourire tranquille sur ses lèvres roses.

Cheryl hocha la tête, toujours silencieuse et l'ombre d'un sourire passa sur sa bouche, si vite que Toni crut avoir rêvé.

Elle tendit sa main en direction de la jeune fille aux cheveux teintés de rose. Celle-ci s'en saisit et apprécia la douceur de la peau de Cheryl. Ses doigts étaient fins et froids mais Toni n'y préta pas attention, ses yeux rivés sur le regard profond de la rousse.

-Enchantée. Lui dit-elle doucement, heureuse de rencontrer enfin la sœur dont Jason lui parlait tant.

-Moi de même. Chuchota Cheryl en baissant les yeux et en libérant sa main. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et observa le sac de Toni qui était encore à l'entrée du dressing.

-Tu restes longtemps avec nous ? Demanda-t-elle, visiblement curieuse.

Toni hocha la tête.

-Deux semaines, pour être précise. Mais je ne serai pas tout le temps avec vous. Mon amie Veronica habite ici, j'irai lui rendre visite de temps en temps, pour vous laisser un peu en famille. Expliqua Toni.

Cheryl l'observa discrètement pendant qu'elle parlait, puis fronça les sourcils.

-Tu es amie avec Veronica Lodge ? Questionna Cheryl.

Toni sourit à l'évocation du nom de la brune.

-Oui, on a fait les quatre cents coups au lycée ensemble, avant qu'elle ne vienne ici. Avoua-t-elle, un rire flottant dans sa voix.

Cheryl hocha simplement la tête, sans répondre quoi que ce soit. Toni se doutait que la rousse et la brune se connaissaient. Veronica lui avait expliqué qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lycée à Riverdale et que tous les jeunes s'y retrouvaient donc.

-Cheryl ! Tu as rencontré Toni à ce que je vois ! S'exclama Jason, qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre.

Les deux filles se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il s'approchait de sa sœur pour la prendre par l'épaule. Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne et Toni vit Cheryl fermer les yeux et sourire pour la première fois. Un vrai sourire, sincère et rassuré. Le sourire de quelqu'un qui se sait aimé.

La rousse ouvrit les yeux et tourna son attention vers Toni, qui la fixait toujours.

-Je vais vous laisser tous les deux, on se voit tout à l'heure. Annonça-t-elle simplement, s'écartant de son frère et se libérant ainsi de son emprise. Elle lui offrit un sourire léger puis contempla le temps d'un instant Toni avant de s'éclipser de la pièce sans bruit.

Ils la regardèrent partir puis Jason reporta son attention vers Toni.

-Cheryl est assez silencieuse à la maison. C'est une force tranquille quand elle est au calme. Mais au lycée … Il eut un petit rire amusé et secoua la tête.

Toni aurait bien aimé savoir à quoi ressemblait Cheryl à l'extérieur du manoir. Comment elle se comportait, comment elle interagissait avec les autres. Aux yeux de Toni, elle avait tout l'air d'une jeune femme laconique. Elle ne semblait pas être du genre à avoir un tempérament fougueux, mais qui était-elle pour connaître tout d'une parfaite inconnue ? Elle ne savait de Cheryl que ce que Jason avait bien voulu lui confier, soit beaucoup de souvenirs d'enfance et des bêtises qu'ils avaient faits dans la grande maison et que leurs parents n'avaient heureusement jamais découvertes.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement mystérieux qui émanait de Cheryl Blossom et Toni comptait bien tenter de percevoir les multiples facettes que renfermait la jeune rousse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à vous ! Je pense que je vais commencer à poster deux chapitres par semaine de cette histoire parce qu'elle est finie et que je sais que mes chapitres sont courts, alors je ne vais pas vous faire poireauter pour rien ! **

**J'espère que cette fic vous plait toujours autant, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :)**

* * *

**Situation** : un peu plus tard dans la même journée que le chapitre précédent

**PS** : désolée pour les fautes restantes … _Enjoy ! :)_

* * *

-Alors, tu t'es bien installée ? C'est agréable chez eux ? Demanda Veronica, qui n'arrêtait pas de harceler Toni de questions depuis qu'elle s'était assise face à elle sur une des banquettes rouges de chez Pop's.

Veronica était venue la chercher à Thornhill, quelques heures après son arrivée. Les parents des jumeaux s'étaient absentés pour la journée et Toni avait demandé à Jason si elle pouvait en profiter pour sortir boire un coup avec Veronica. Jason avait accepté avec plaisir et la brune était passée récupérer son amie peu de temps après.

Veronica les avait amenées chez Pop's pour qu'elles puissent discuter autour d'un milk-shake.

-Oui, la chambre de Jason est immense, plus spacieuse encore que celle que tu avais à New York. C'est assez sombre mais sinon ça donne envie. La maison a beaucoup de charme. Raconta Toni.

Veronica buvait ses paroles avec curiosité. Elle n'avait jamais été invitée chez les Blossom, comme la plupart des lycéens de Riverdale, et tous étaient plus curieux les uns que les autres sur ce que le manoir pouvait bien renfermer.

-Tu as discuté un peu avec Cheryl ? Demanda la brune, levant les yeux au ciel d'anticipation.

-Oui, elle a l'air assez réservée. Avoua Toni, fronçant les sourcils face à la réaction de Veronica.

Cette dernière faillit s'étouffer en avalant une gorgée de son milk-shake. Elle retint un rire amer au bord de ses lèvres avant de hausser les sourcils.

-Tu es sûre que c'est Cheryl Blossom que tu as rencontrée ? Parce que c'est la personne la moins réservée que je connaisse … Cette fille est une véritable peste. Elle tient le lycée dans le creux de sa main. Elle connait les petits secrets de tout le monde et a même été élue représentante des élèves je ne sais comment. Si elle peut te pourrir ne serait-ce qu'un peu la vie, elle se fait un grand plaisir de le faire. Je l'ai rarement vue gentille envers les autres, si ce n'est jamais. Alors réservée, encore moins ! S'esclaffa-t-elle, visiblement dégoûtée par le comportement de la rousse.

Veronica et Toni n'étaient pas du genre à tourmenter les élèves, ou même à se faire remarquer. Elles étaient indéniablement belles et souriantes, ce qui amenait les autres à leur faire facilement confiance, et ils n'avaient pas tort car elles étaient pleines de bonnes intentions.

Toni était incroyablement surprise par la description que son amie avait faite de la jeune rousse. Cela n'était pas totalement en désaccord avec ce que Jason avait laissé sous-entendre lorsqu'il avait évoqué le comportement de Cheryl une fois qu'elle avait quitté la chambre. Mais elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à une telle divergence entre son comportement à Thornhill et à Riverdale High.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas l'impression que j'ai eue d'elle, mais peut-être qu'elle est moins venimeuse envers moi, comme je sors avec son frère ? Proposa Toni comme seule explication.

Veronica ne sembla pas convaincue par les paroles de Toni. Elle hocha la tête.

-Je ne pense pas que Cheryl soit _gentille _avec qui que ce soit, donc ne t'attends pas à un traitement de faveur. A la rigueur, elle sera plus neutre avec toi, mais je pense qu'elle n'ira jamais jusqu'à te proposer d'aller boire un milk-shake avec elle. Ria-t-elle, visiblement amère. Elle est certainement en train de concocter un plan affreux pour vous faire rompre. Honnêtement, je ne serais pas surprise, c'est tout à fait dans ses cordes. Méfie-toi d'elle, Toni, et je dis ça pour ton bien.

Les mises en garde de Veronica n'étaient jamais à prendre à la légère. Elle ne détestait pas souvent les gens et, lorsque c'était le cas, il y avait souvent une bonne raison.

-Elle t'a fait du mal ? Demanda Toni, soucieuse du bien-être de son amie.

Veronica secoua la tête.

-Non, j'ai mis les pendules à l'heure lors de mon premier jour et depuis, on se tient à distance l'une de l'autre. Mais si elle peut m'atteindre d'une façon indirecte, elle ne se gêne pas. Lui avoua Veronica.

Elle balaya sa propre remarque d'un geste de la main. Elle n'avait pas envie de plomber l'ambiance en parlant de la rousse et décida de revenir à un sujet de discussion plus léger.

-Alors, comment se porte New York sans moi ? Demanda-t-elle, taquine. Sa réflexion fit lever les yeux au ciel à Toni, qui tenta de dissimuler le petit sourire en coin qui menaçait de prendre naissance sur ses lèvres.

-On survit, mais _à peine. _Et franchement, je me demande comment on a bien pu faire pour finir l'année sans ta majestueuse présence.

Veronica pouffa discrètement et donna un coup de pied à Toni sous la table, pour se venger gentiment de sa petite moquerie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir en publier un autre avant jeudi prochain, donc je prends un peu d'avance pour vous éviter trop d'attente ! :)**

* * *

**Situation :** à la suite du chapitre précédent

**PS :** pardon pour les fautes … _Enjoy ! :)_

* * *

Après le milk-shake chez Pop's, Veronica avait proposé à son amie d'aller boire un verre – ou deux – dans un bar à Greendale, où les patrons n'étaient pas très regardants de l'âge des jeunes qui venaient s'amuser. Toni avait accepté avec joie car elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de boire une goutte d'alcool depuis un bon bout de temps et la chaleur du liquide manquait à sa gorge.

Voilà donc quelques heures qu'elles buvaient et enchaînaient les anecdotes sur leur vie respective, gloussant de temps à autre car l'alcool commençait à faire son petit effet. Veronica avait du mal à tenir correctement sur son tabouret de bar et Toni était à moitié avachie sur le comptoir.

Toni releva la tête vers Veronica d'un coup sec et cette dernière haussa les sourcils, surprise par ce brusque mouvement.

-J'ai envie de faire pipi, tu m'accompagnes ? Demanda Toni à son amie.

Veronica hocha la tête et elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers les toilettes. Elles pénétrèrent dans la pièce exiguë et Veronica s'adossa au mur en attendant que Toni ait fini.

-Tu sais que tu m'as vraiment, _vraiment _manqué ces derniers mois … La vie de lycéenne est terne et fade sans toi. Se plaignit Veronica en levant les yeux au ciel.

Toni se lava les mains au lavabo et observa Veronica dans le miroir. Malgré l'alcool qui embrumait un peu ses pensées, elle pouvait toujours clairement voir l'honnêteté qu'abritaient les prunelles de son amie. Elle se confiait à elle, se rendant vulnérable le temps de prouver à Toni à quel point elle tenait à elle.

La jeune femme se tourna vers la brune qui se releva un peu du mur et s'approcha d'un pas de Toni. Elles se contemplèrent en silence pendant un moment et échangèrent sans bruit. Toni essaya de faire comprendre à Veronica qu'elle partageait son ressenti et qu'elle aussi avait cette sensation de manque au fond du ventre les jours où son esprit vagabondait en direction de la brune.

En un tour de main, sans qu'elles ne comprennent vraiment ce qui était en train d'arriver, Veronica plaqua Toni au mur et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Elle commença à parsemer sa peau de baisers légers et Toni se mit à glousser, sentant le souffle de Veronica tout contre elle. Elle fit glisser une main le long de la taille de la brune et enroula une de ses jambes autour du bassin de Veronica. Cette dernière passa ses doigts sous le haut fin de Toni et caressa avec douceur son dos et ses hanches. Toni retint un gémissement et Veronica le sentit dans sa gorge, là même où elle déposait ses baisers fiévreux.

-Ronnie … Je suis en couple, tu sais ça, non ? S'amusa Toni, sans pour autant repousser Veronica ni la relâcher de sa propre étreinte.

-Mmm-hm, je sais … Mais je t'ai dit que tu me manquais … Murmura la brune tout contre son cou.

Toni eut un sourire amusé et ferma les yeux, appréciant les caresses de Veronica. Ses doigts souples et curieux avaient toujours le don d'envoyer des frissons le long de sa colonne et dans tout son corps. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, gémissant discrètement. Elle resserra inconsciemment son emprise sur Veronica en la pressant contre elle de sa jambe enroulée autour de sa taille.

-Ronnie … Il faut qu'on arrête ça … Chuchota Toni, mais sa voix pleine de désir trahissait son envie de continuer.

Elle finit par trouver un peu de force en elle pour libérer le bassin de Veronica de sa jambe et pour la lâcher complètement. La brune soupira et s'éloigna de son amie, après un dernier baiser à la naissance de sa clavicule.

-Excuse-moi … Finit-elle par dire, n'osant pas croiser le regard de Toni.

Le rose lui monta aux joues quand elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle s'était laissé emporter par ses sentiments pour Toni, par son manque et par l'étincelle qu'elle avait au creux du ventre quand son amie lui offrait son regard de biche.

Toni força Veronica à relever les yeux vers elle en lui attrapant avec tendresse le menton du bout des doigts. Elle avait un grand sourire sincère et doux au bord des lèvres et Veronica se détendit un peu, souriant discrètement à son tour.

-Ne t'excuse pas, si je n'en avais pas eu envie, je t'aurais arrêté avant … La taquina-t-elle. Mais on ne peut pas aller plus loin, pas comme on le faisait avant. J'ai un copain, on ne peut plus s'amuser à ça quand on en a envie, pour le plaisir.

Elles avaient mis en place un accord tacite, qui les autorisait à coucher ensemble quand bon leur semblait, sans que cela ne signifie rien de plus qu'un agréable moment qu'elles partageaient, comme les chocolats chauds au coin du feu et les grasses matinées dans le lit l'une de l'autre. Mais, à présent, leur dynamique avait évolué, et il fallait qu'elles s'y adaptent.

Veronica laissa sa tête glisser entre les doigts de Toni et sa joue se posa dans la paume de sa main. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

-Je sais … il faut juste que je m'habitue … Murmura-t-elle, profitant de la chaleur de la peau de son amie.

Toni sourit, sans bruit, puis vint déposer un baiser sur la joue libre de la brune, avant de laisser retomber sa main le long de son corps.

-Allez, on ferait mieux de libérer les toilettes, sinon on risque de se faire enguirlander pour y avoir passé trop de temps. Plaisanta Toni en prenant la direction de la porte.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir ! Petit chapitre de plus, je sais que mon histoire n'avance pas très vite mais ce n'était pas le but visé en l'écrivant, donc j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas.**

**Je vous mettrai peut-être un chapitre de plus dans le week-end mais je ne promets rien … en attendant, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Situation : **petite avancée dans le temps

**PS : **désolée pour les fautes, _enjoy ! :)_

* * *

Toni profitait pleinement de ses vacances chez les Blossom. Le temps était clément, le soleil chaud caressait sa peau et elle s'en délectait. Cela faisait bientôt une semaine qu'elle était arrivée chez Jason et elle ne s'ennuyait pas. Son copain lui faisait visiter les environs, l'emmenait se balader dans la forêt car elle lui avait confié à quel point elle adorait les randonnées. Parfois, ils prenaient la voiture pendant plus d'une heure, juste pour aller marcher dans les montagnes, se tenant la main silencieusement durant leur promenade, pour profiter des oiseaux et de la mélodie du vent dans les arbres. Quand ils voulaient échapper à la chaleur de l'été, ils plongeaient dans la grande piscine à l'arrière de Thornhill. Toni aimait y être, c'était une des seules parties de la propriété où elle pouvait trouver des couleurs vives : le bleu turquoise irréel de l'eau, les dalles beiges qui entouraient le bassin, les transats de bois clair, les rosiers et les arbustes d'un beau vert qui ornaient le bord de la terrasse. Et, au loin, le grand parc et la forêt des Blossom, avec les érables, les sapins et les chênes qui donnaient à Toni l'impression que le jardin n'avait aucune limite, qu'il s'étendait à l'infini.

Il y avait néanmoins une chose qui n'avait cessé d'intriguer Toni. Cette chose, ou plutôt cette _personne_, c'était Cheryl. Toni la voyait parfois arpenter les couloirs, telle une apparition fantomatique, avec sa peau pâle et son air continuellement morose. Toni se demandait combien de fois elle l'avait vue sourire depuis qu'elle était arrivée, et elle pouvait sincèrement compter les occasions sur les doigts d'une seule main. Et c'était toujours grâce à Jason. Il semblait d'ailleurs être le seul à pouvoir faire apparaître un sourire sur ses lèvres, et d'autant plus dans ses yeux.

Cheryl semblait douce, inoffensive, sage, posée. Elle ne faisait jamais de vagues et, quand les parents des jumeaux étaient dans le coin, Toni avait remarqué qu'elle devenait encore plus l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle ne les regardait jamais dans les yeux, elle gardait la tête baissée dès que possible et si elle avait l'occasion de s'échapper à leur présence, elle le faisait sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Parfois, ils se trouvaient tous les trois dans le salon et ils entendaient les pas déterminés de Clifford et Penelope venir vers eux et Cheryl s'éclipsait sans un bruit, légère et muette, avant qu'ils ne fassent leur apparition dans la pièce.

Toni devait avouer qu'elle comprenait la jeune rousse. Les parents de Jason lui faisaient froid dans le dos. Ils dégageaient quelque chose de nocif, de dérangeant. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise en leur présence et elle n'arrivait plus à retenir les frissons qui la traversaient quand ils la fixaient intensément.

Toni comprenait donc les réactions de Cheryl, mais elle ne se les expliquait pas. Pourquoi était-elle si distante envers ses parents ? Ou, plutôt, pourquoi étaient-ils si distants et méprisants envers elle ? Toni ne les avait jamais entendus avoir un mot gentil pour leur fille. Pire, ils ne semblaient même pas reconnaître sa présence et, lorsqu'ils le faisaient, c'était pour critiquer indirectement Cheryl. C'était toujours vicieux avec eux, jamais franc, jamais direct. Il fallait qu'ils soient sournois, qu'ils passent par des chemins détournés pour mieux atteindre leur proie. Toni exagérait peut-être en pensant cela, mais quand elle voyait le comportement de la rousse face au couple, elle se disait qu'elle ne devait pas être si loin de la vérité, même si Cheryl ne laissait rien transparaître et semblait toujours être de marbre. Rien ne paraissait l'atteindre ou l'ébranler.

D'ailleurs, Toni se demandait si Cheryl _ressentait _des choses. Elle n'avait jamais aucune réaction, joyeuse ou triste, à quoi que ce soit. Elle semblait constamment d'humeur égale. Alors les mises en garde de Veronica s'estompaient de plus en plus de son esprit, à mesure que le mystère que représentait Cheryl s'épaississait pour Toni. Elle _voulait _en savoir plus sur elle, elle voulait l'entendre parler, donner son avis, se rebeller un peu. Prouver qu'elle était vivante, humaine. Qu'il y avait une âme dans ce corps éblouissant mais visiblement brisé.

La seule preuve que Toni avait de l'humanité de Cheryl, c'était l'air mélancolique qu'elle arborait parfois, quand elle pensait que personne ne l'observait. Toni l'avait entraperçu deux fois.

La première fois, c'était en pénétrant dans le salon alors que Cheryl était assise sur le canapé, appuyée contre le dossier, le regard perdu par la fenêtre. Toni sentit une infinie tristesse émaner de Cheryl à cet instant précis. C'était presque surréel, comme si Cheryl était dans une bulle de nostalgie et que Toni pouvait le ressentir. C'était quelque chose dans sa posture, dans ses yeux, dans son tout, mais surtout dans les petits détails. La façon dont elle mordillait très légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, la manière dont ses doigts tremblotaient à peine alors qu'elle se tenait les mains, les sourcils qu'elle avait si subtilement froncés que même elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Son être entier transpirait ce sentiment de mélancolie et Toni ne savait même pas comment y réagir. Elle finit par se râcler la gorge, pour informer Cheryl de sa présence, et ce simple bruit sembla la sortir de sa transe. Elle jeta un regard incrédule à Toni, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le monde évolue autour d'elle. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et, à mesure, la tristesse dans son regard fut remplacée par ce vide, ce néant, ce _rien du tout. _Cheryl se leva en silence et quitta la pièce en frôlant le bras de Toni, sans lui adresser un mot ou même un regard. Comme si elle se sentait embarrassée d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit d'émotion.

La deuxième fois, ils étaient tous rassemblés dans la grande salle à manger pour le dîner et ils étaient enveloppés dans un silence pesant. Toni n'osait jamais prendre la parole à table avec les parents des jumeaux. Si Jason se mettait à raconter une histoire ou à poser quelques questions, l'atmosphère s'allégeait immédiatement, mais elle redevenait dense et étouffante dès qu'il arrêtait de parler. Les repas étaient les pires moments de la journée pour Toni. Elle s'y ennuyait à mourir et s'y trouvait constamment mal à l'aise. Cette fameuse fois, la tension était vraiment palpable et Toni en avait du mal à manger. Ne sachant pas où poser son regard, elle releva les yeux vers Cheryl et la fixa un petit temps. Elle avait le visage baissé vers son assiette, comme à son habitude, mais quelque chose attira l'attention de Toni. Si ses pupilles ne lui jouaient pas des tours, il y avait des larmes séchées sur les joues de Cheryl. Ses yeux paraissaient encore vitreux, pleins d'une tristesse non évacuée. Elle semblait se retenir, le temps du repas. Mais se retenir signifiait qu'elle ressentait quelque chose qu'elle attendait de pouvoir libérer. Toni en fut si surprise qu'elle se figea, le temps de prendre en compte le fait que Cheryl avait pleuré et qu'elle risquait de recommencer très bientôt. Son immobilité attira malencontreusement l'attention de Penelope, qui lui demanda si la soupe n'était pas à son goût. Elle détacha son regard de Cheryl pour fixer la matriarche, qui l'observait, les sourcils froncés. Elle lui répondit que la soupe lui plaisait et elle se fendit d'un sourire forcé que Penelope ne lui rendit pas. Quand elle put observer à nouveau Cheryl, cette dernière avait disparu. Elle avait quitté la table sans faire de bruit, son assiette vide et sa cuillère posée en équilibre sur le rebord comme seules preuves de sa présence passée.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir mes loulous ! Cette histoire avance petit à petit et je suis encore désolée que ça n'aille pas très vite mais la lenteur reste ma tasse de thé !**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise également, je vous dis à bientôt dans la semaine !**

* * *

**Situation **: un peu après le chapitre précédent

**PS** : désolée pour les fautes, comme toujours … _Enjoy ! :)_

* * *

Toni sortit par la porte-fenêtre de la grande salle de réception pour accéder à la terrasse et à la piscine. L'air était doux aujourd'hui, une petite brise légère amenait de la fraîcheur face au soleil brûlant. Toni leva son visage vers le ciel, pour apprécier la caresse des rayons sur sa peau.

Jason était parti rejoindre ses amis de l'équipe de football et Toni n'avait pas voulu l'accompagner, pas vraiment intéressée par la proposition. Alors elle se retrouvait seule et il n'y avait rien qui lui faisait plus envie que de plonger tête la première dans l'eau fraîche et turquoise de la piscine.

Elle posa sa serviette, son chapeau et ses lunettes de soleil sur une chaise longue près du bassin et enleva son paréo avant de s'approcher de l'eau. Elle regarda la surface lisse de la piscine et eut un sourire satisfait. Elle passait de belles vacances et elle accueillait avec bonheur ces moments de détente.

Elle plongea sans faire trop de bruit et se laissa emporter au fond, ouvrant les yeux sous l'eau. Elle remonta à la surface une fois qu'elle fut arrivée à l'autre bout du bassin, puis fit demi-tour et enchaîna ainsi les longueurs, en prenant son temps. Elle n'était pas pressée après tout et elle voulait se laisser aller dans l'eau. Elle finit par s'arrêter au milieu de la piscine et se mit sur le dos, écartant les bras et les jambes pour flotter. Elle ferma les yeux, laissa l'eau entrer et sortir de ses oreilles. Tour à tour, elle entendait les doux bruits de l'été puis était submergée par le battement de son cœur ou le son de sa propre respiration. Elle souriait au soleil, heureuse.

-Fais attention de ne pas prendre un coup de soleil. La mit en garde une petite voix.

Toni ouvrit les yeux et se remit droite dans l'eau, pour essayer de trouver d'où venait la voix. Cheryl était assise à l'ombre d'un des saules-pleureurs qui se tenaient de part et d'autre de la terrasse. Elle semblait plongée dans un livre, son chapeau à larges bords et ses lunettes de soleil rondes dissimulant presque entièrement son visage. Elle portait une robe longue et transparente, faite de tulle noire brodée de roses rouges, oranges et roses. Toni devinait en dessous un maillot de bain noir échancré au niveau de la poitrine.

La New-Yorkaise sortit de l'eau et alla chercher son paréo, qu'elle enroula autour de sa taille. Elle égoutta ses cheveux qu'elle rassembla ensuite dans son dos puis se dirigea vers la rousse, qui n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement.

Elle s'installa par terre du côté droit de Cheryl, face à elle. Elle observa la jeune rousse en silence. Un sourire semblait danser sur ses lèvres et c'était si rare que Toni dut cligner des yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Mais une fois qu'elle en fut sûre, elle se mit à sourire à son tour. Loin de ses parents, hors du manoir, dans le jardin, à l'abris du saule-pleureur, Cheryl _souriait _discrètement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Demanda Toni, curieuse.

Il n'y avait rien de noté sur la couverture en cuir du livre et Cheryl semblait le dévorer avec une telle ardeur que Toni en était presque jalouse.

-Un auteur français qui écrit de la poésie. Baudelaire, si tu connais. L'informa Cheryl, de sa voix douce et souple.

Toni l'entendait si peu parler qu'elle était toujours surprise que la rousse puisse le faire sans difficulté quand elle le désirait.

-Ça me dit quelque chose en effet, je crois que j'ai étudié un de ses poèmes au lycée. Avoua Toni, le regard perdu dans les branches de l'arbre.

Elle ne voulait pas dire de bêtises mais ce nom lui semblait familier.

-Oh. Tu es bien l'une des seules personnes que je connaisse qui sache qui est Baudelaire. Tu m'impressionnes. Annonça simplement Cheryl.

Toni reporta son attention sur elle et se demanda si elle était en train de la dévisager, cachée derrière ses lunettes.

Cheryl avait l'air plus à l'aise, comme si le fait d'être protégée du regard perçant de Toni lui donnait plus d'assurance. Peut-être que ce n'était pas à cause de Toni, peut-être que c'était le soleil ou la douce brise d'été qui lui faisait cet effet, mais Toni avait égoïstement envie de penser qu'elle y était pour quelque chose.

-Comme quoi, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. S'amusa Toni, heureuse d'avoir pu surprendre la rousse.

Cette dernière étouffa un petit rire puis retira son chapeau et ses lunettes. Toni put voir ses yeux foncés pour la première fois de la journée et elle s'étonna du plaisir que cela lui procura. Son sourire frais et léger était toujours là et Toni prit cela pour une victoire. Cheryl n'était pas en train de se dérober à sa présence, elle la regardait dans les yeux et elle lui souriait, à _elle, _directement. C'était tout simple et Toni aurait pu trouver cela anodin mais, avec la rousse, c'était un beau progrès. Elle semblait s'ouvrir doucement, lentement et Toni ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimes lire d'habitude, quand ce n'est pas imposé par le lycée ? La questionna Cheryl.

Toni réfléchit un moment, son regard trainant sur l'eau colorée de la piscine.

-Je n'ai pas de genre préféré, mais j'aime que l'histoire me semble vraie, authentique. Que je n'ai pas l'impression de me faire entourlouper. Que je puisse croire que ça m'arrive ou que, du moins, ça pourrait m'arriver. Avoua-t-elle en portant un regard sérieux vers la rousse.

Cheryl l'écouta sans bruit, visiblement concentrée. Elle hocha la tête face à sa réponse, pensive.

-Et toi ? Demanda Toni, curieuse.

Cheryl haussa les épaules.

-J'aime bien les livres qui me font voyager, qui m'éloignent d'ici. Les livres qui me donnent le sentiment que je peux tout faire, tout conquérir. Répondit-elle, le regard perdu dans ses ailleurs merveilleux où elle aimait se rendre.

Toni hocha la tête, comprenant le point de vue de Cheryl.

-Tu aimes voyager ?

Cheryl contempla Toni intensément, comme si elle voulait sonder son âme. Toni avala sa salive péniblement, mal à l'aise sous le regard perçant de la rousse qui semblait voir au plus profond d'elle. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cela. Mais Cheryl parut apprécier ce qu'elle trouva dans les tréfonds de l'esprit de Toni car elle arbora un grand sourire sincère qui réchauffa le cœur de la New-Yorkaise.

-Oui, beaucoup. C'est toujours un plaisir de découvrir de nouveaux endroits, de pouvoir s'évader, de se changer les idées à l'autre bout du monde.

-Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas venue rendre visite à ton frère à New York ? Demanda Toni, réellement curieuse.

Le discours de Cheryl n'était pas vraiment en accord avec ses actes, ou en tout cas avec le peu de ce que Toni connaissait d'elle.

La rousse fronça les sourcils, apparemment contrariée. Son sourire disparut en un tour de main, pour être remplacé par une drôle de moue que Toni ne sut vraiment interpréter. La chaleur dans ses yeux se transforma en cette mélancolie que Toni connaissait si bien à Cheryl.

-Je … C'est que …

Cheryl soupira, détournant le regard de Toni et cette dernière crut voir ses prunelles brillantes de larmes.

-Il faut que j'y aille. Annonça la rousse de but en blanc en se mettant debout avec une rapidité déconcertante.

Toni ouvrit et referma la bouche comme un poisson, ne sachant pas quoi dire ni comment réagir. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle avait simplement tenté de créer un lien avec Cheryl mais elle avait apparemment fait un faux pas.

La rousse était pratiquement arrivée à la porte-fenêtre quand Toni appela après elle en se mettant debout.

-Cheryl, attends, je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas te contrarier. S'excusa-t-elle en se dirigeant dans la même direction que Cheryl.

Cette dernière se retourna quand elle fut à la hauteur de la porte-fenêtre. Son regard blessé et empli de tristesse arrêta Toni sur le coup et l'empêcha d'aller rejoindre la rousse dans le manoir.

Cheryl disparut de son champ de vision. Toni n'avait pas rêvé, elle avait bien vu des larmes sur les joues de Cheryl. Et ce regard l'avait glacée. A quel point l'héritière des Blossom était-elle brisée pour réagir ainsi ?

Toni se demanda si quelqu'un se préoccupait vraiment d'elle, faisait attention à elle, à comment elle se sentait.

Son corps frêle, un peu vouté et ce sentiment de fragilité qu'elle dégageait tout le temps répondit à la question de Toni. A part Jason, elle n'avait jamais vu personne interagir gentiment avec Cheryl.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour mes bichons ! Je me sens mal de vous faire attendre parfois, sachant que j'ai déjà rédigé toute cette histoire, mais je me dis aussi qu'il ne faut pas que je vous offre tout d'un coup, alors c'est un peu la guerre dans ma tête ahah ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que d'ordinaire. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

_Charlybarbiche_ : Merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot ! Je suis heureuse si cette histoire te plaît et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !

* * *

**Situation** : un peu après le chapitre précédent

**PS** : désolée pour les fautes, _e__njoy ! :)_

* * *

-Hé, Jason ! T'es venu avec ta copine en plus ! S'exclama un grand brun qui avait un large sourire en travers du visage.

Toni et Jason se tenaient sur le perron du brun – Reggie d'après ce que Toni avait appris sur la route – qui les invita à entrer après leur avoir offert une petite accolade à chacun.

La jeune femme sentit l'alcool dans son souffle quand il s'écarta d'elle mais elle n'était pas vraiment surprise. La fête, derrière Reggie, battait son plein et tout le monde semblait déjà _un tantinet _alcoolisé.

Jason lui avait proposé de venir à la fête organisée par Reggie pour célébrer l'été. Toni avait haussé un sourcil, amusée et Jason avait levé les yeux, un sourire au coin des lèvres. « Reggie n'a pas vraiment besoin d'une raison pour faire la fête, mais il se sent toujours obligé d'en trouver une » ria-t-il discrètement. Elle avait accepté avec plaisir, heureuse d'avoir une occasion de rencontrer ses amis et de voir Veronica.

-Bon, poussez-vous maintenant, que je puisse entrer. Annonça Cheryl derrière les deux amoureux d'un ton agacé.

Ils se retournèrent vers elle, à temps pour la voir les écarter de ses mains et se glisser entre eux en direction de la porte.

-Reggie, arrête de boire, tu empires ton haleine déjà reprochable. Lui dit Cheryl, ses narines retroussées de dégoût.

Le brun lui offrit un sourire en coin et s'écarta pour la laisser entrer en faisant une petite révérence quand elle passa devant lui. Elle balaya ses cheveux d'un geste fluide pour les balancer derrière son épaule et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller se chercher un verre, comme si elle connaissait les lieux sur le bout des doigts.

Toni regarda Jason, surprise et interloquée par son comportement. Le roux lui offrit un petit sourire contrit et haussa les épaules.

C'était donc à cela que Cheryl ressemblait en public. La rousse avait pourtant été silencieuse tout le trajet, assise à l'arrière, à regarder pensivement par la fenêtre. Toni s'était même demandé si elle avait vraiment eu envie de venir ou si son frère l'avait poussée à sortir pour qu'elle se change les idées.

Toni s'avoua alors qu'elle était bien curieuse de voir un semblant de mordant dans le ton et l'attitude de Cheryl. Cela lui changeait de la jeune fille brisée et silencieuse dont elle avait l'habitude, et elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Ils entrèrent à leur tour dans la maison de Reggie qui referma la porte derrière eux. Toni jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux, appréciant l'intérieur chaleureux de la pièce principale. Elle n'avait pas vu un lieu aux murs _clairs _depuis si longtemps que cela lui serra le cœur de bonheur.

Elle contempla les invités, tous plus ou moins saouls, en train de danser ou de discuter dans la grande pièce.

-Tu veux que je fasse quelques présentations ? Lui demanda Jason, déposant une main tendre au creux de ses reins.

Son sourire était doux et rassurant alors elle le lui rendit en hochant la tête pour accepter. Ils firent un petit tour dans la salle et Jason l'introduisit à ses amis. Elle oublia les noms au fur et à mesure mais sourit néanmoins à tout le monde.

Jason finit par s'arrêter, se rendant certainement compte que cela faisait beaucoup d'informations pour un début de soirée. Il déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres avant de lui proposer d'aller se chercher un verre, si elle en avait envie. Elle l'embrassa en retour, pour le remercier malgré tout de l'avoir incluse dans son groupe de proches.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir à boire, en espérant trouver Veronica en chemin. Elle n'avait pas encore aperçu la brune et l'excitation à l'idée de la voir montait petit à petit.

-Tu crois _vraiment _que tu as la moindre chance ? Moose, regarde-moi bien, je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser aller dans les bras d'un abruti fini. Tu ferais mieux de trouver quelqu'un de ton niveau pour lui fourrer ta langue dans la gorge. Conseilla Cheryl d'une voix venimeuse en tapotant l'épaule de Moose.

Toni se figea à l'entrée de la cuisine. Moose avait le rose aux joues, visiblement très embarrassé de s'être fait reprendre par la rousse. Il détourna vite le regard et fila hors de la pièce alors que Cheryl levait les yeux au ciel et soupirait en demandant au bon Dieu ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter les attentions d'un idiot pareil.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Chuchota Veronica à l'oreille de Toni, ce qui la fit sursauter.

Elle se retourna vers son amie, qui observait elle aussi Cheryl depuis la porte de la cuisine, à côté de Toni. Cette dernière sourit en voyant son amie et la prit dans ses bras pour l'enlacer étroitement. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de passer du temps avec la brune et elle lui avait manqué.

Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue et Veronica lui offrit un sourire solaire en échange.

La brune reporta son attention sur Cheryl et une moue de dégoût habilla ses lèvres.

-Je n'avais pas hâte de la voir, celle-là. Soupira-t-elle.

Toni regarda dans la direction de Cheryl, qui discutait à présent avec deux jeunes filles pomponnées au possible. Elles semblaient être amies avec la rousse, mais cette dernière avait quand même un petit quelque chose de cruel au fond des yeux. Son sourire mit Toni mal à l'aise. Il était malsain, plein de mauvaises intentions. Cela rappela à Toni le sourire que les parents des jumeaux avaient envers n'importe qui. Au moins, Cheryl ne le sortait pas de n'importe où. C'était un trait de famille, mais que Toni n'avait jamais vu sur elle. Et, elle dut se l'avouer, cela n'allait pas trop à la rousse. Même si elle la connaissait peu personnellement, elle pouvait dire que ce n'était pas _elle. _Cela ne correspondait pas le moins du monde à ce que Toni voyait d'elle la plupart du temps.

-Tu te sers à boire, qu'on s'amuse un peu ? La taquina Veronica en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule pour la faire entrer dans la cuisine.

Toni s'approcha de la table pour se préparer un verre et elle vit du coin de l'œil Cheryl et les deux autres filles la fixaient intensément.

« C'est qui ? - copine … frère - a l'air sympa - pas vraiment – vit avec vous – hélas mais ... »

Toni ne put saisir que des brides de leur conversation et elle aurait honnêtement préféré pouvoir se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas avoir à entendre ce qui lui parvenait.

Elle croisa finalement le regard de Cheryl, les deux autres ayant détourné les yeux d'elle. La rousse avait quelque chose de piquant au fond de ses prunelles mais aussi – était-ce possible ? – une pointe de regret.

Toni quitta la pièce, Veronica sur ses talons, lui demandant comment se passaient ses vacances chez les Blossom.

Elles discutèrent un bon moment dans le couloir, pour être au calme, puis allèrent danser un peu dans la grande pièce.

Toni oublia tout, l'alcool l'aidant à se déconnecter de la réalité. Elle fermait les yeux de temps à autre, se laissant bercer par la musique. Quand elle les ouvrait, elle laissait son regard glisser sur les amis de Jason ou les autres invités. Elle n'était entourée que d'inconnus – ou presque – mais cela lui plaisait bien. Personne ici ne la jugeait pour ce qu'elle faisait et, même si c'était le cas, elle ne les reverrait probablement jamais.

Elle sentit un regard perçant posé sur elle et tourna la tête pour apercevoir Cheryl, qui l'observait depuis un coin de la salle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Son maquillage s'était un peu estompé sur ses lèvres, certainement à force de boire, et la bretelle fine de sa robe rouge tombait sur son bras. Elle fronçait les sourcils et ses yeux semblaient emplis de haine et de larmes. Toni s'arrêta de danser sans même s'en rendre compte et continua de fixer Cheryl, incrédule. Que lui voulait-elle avec cet air si mauvais ? Elle ne lui avait rien fait, qu'elle sache.

Un garçon s'approcha de Cheryl et s'appuya sur son épaule pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. La rousse chancela un peu sous le poids du jeune blond qui se tenait à elle comme s'il allait perdre l'équilibre s'il ne le faisait pas. Toni vit la moue qui déforma la bouche de Cheryl, une rage non dissimulée grandissant dans ses yeux. La rousse fit face au blond qui venait de s'éloigner un peu d'elle pour la regarder, et le gifla si fort qu'il trébucha un peu sur ses propres pieds. Il resta bouche bée face à Cheryl, se tenant la joue, mais il ne rétorqua rien. La rousse s'éloigna, visiblement furieuse, en jetant un coup d'œil rapide en direction de Toni. Cette dernière vit des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Son esprit embrumé par l'alcool ne la laissa pas réfléchir longtemps et elle suivit la direction qu'avait prise Cheryl. Elle l'avait vue disparaître dans le couloir mais ne savait pas dans quelle pièce elle était allée. Elle ouvrit toutes les portes les unes après les autres, sans trouver la rousse.

Elle se rendit à l'étage et recommença son investigation. Elle ouvrit la porte d'une chambre plongée dans le noir. Elle s'apprêtait à la refermer mais entendit les pleurs étouffés de quelqu'un et comprit alors qu'il y avait une personne dans la pièce. Elle s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte, essayant de s'accoutumer à l'obscurité pour discerner qui était là, mais ce fut un échec.

-Cheryl ? Demanda-t-elle alors, d'une voix douce.

Aucune réponse. Son instinct lui conseilla néanmoins de chercher l'interrupteur et elle alluma la lumière. Ses yeux mirent un instant à s'habituer puis elle reconnut la silhouette voutée et tremblante de Cheryl, qui avait le visage enfoui dans ses genoux, qu'elle serrait fort contre sa poitrine. Son corps frêle se balançait frénétiquement sur le bord du lit.

Toni referma la porte derrière elle et s'appuya contre, le temps que Cheryl comprenne qu'elle était là.

La rousse releva les yeux vers elle quand elle se rendit compte que la lumière était allumée et une lueur de panique traversa son regard avant de s'évanouir.

-Va-t'en. Implora-t-elle, tentant de repousser Toni d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant, mais son ordre apparut plus à la jeune femme comme un appel à l'aide.

Elle n'arrivait plus à cacher le mal-être qui était peint au fond de ses yeux et sur tout son corps.

Toni comprit que, malgré la demande de Cheryl qui allait à l'inverse, elle avait besoin d'elle.

Elle s'approcha donc du bord du lit et s'assit près de la rousse, à une distance raisonnable tout de même.

Cheryl n'avait pas cessé de pleurer, mais elle le faisait silencieusement à présent. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler quand elle voulut dire quelque chose à Toni et elle dut se concentrer sur ses mots pour les faire sortir, fermant ses paupières au passage.

-Eteins la lumière s'il te plaît. Lui demanda-t-elle faiblement.

Toni pouvait sentir l'alcool dans son souffle mais n'y fit pas attention. Elle se releva, éteignit la lumière puis vint se rasseoir sur le lit à côté de la rousse. Laissant son instinct prendre le dessus, elle caressa doucement le dos de Cheryl, pour essayer d'apaiser ses pleurs. Elle sentit la rousse se tendre à son contact puis, petit à petit, se laisser aller contre sa main. Elle finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Toni et cette dernière enroula son autre bras autour de Cheryl pour la câliner. Cheryl passa à son tour ses bras tremblants autour de la taille de Toni et la serra si fort que la jeune fille en avait le souffle coupé. Elle ne dit rien cependant, sentant à quel point Cheryl en avait besoin.

Elles se rapprochèrent inconsciemment, jusqu'à trouver la position la plus confortable possible, et elles restèrent ainsi un si long moment que Toni en perdit la notion du temps.

Les pleurs et la respiration de Cheryl finirent par se calmer, jusqu'à ce qu'elles n'entendent plus que le bruit étouffé de la fête en bas et de la main de Toni qui continuait de caresser le dos de Cheryl.

-Merci. Murmura la rousse, si bas que Toni crut avoir rêvé. Elle ne répondit rien mais hocha néanmoins la tête, même si Cheryl ne pouvait pas la voir.

-Je … j'en ai marre de jouer la grande méchante, Toni. Je … je suis épuisée. Chuchota Cheryl d'une voix si faible que le cœur de Toni se serra.

Elle ne put réprimer un petit sourire à l'entente de son prénom. Cheryl avait une façon toute particulière de le prononcer, comme s'il était empreint d'une grande importance et qu'elle le disait avec un profond respect. Toni ne savait pas vraiment si c'était son imagination – ou l'alcool – qui lui faisait croire des choses pareilles, mais elle préféra penser que c'était simplement la façon dont Cheryl prononçait son prénom. Avec un peu d'affection.

Mais, une fois le plaisir de l'entendre dire son nom envolé, ses paroles résonnèrent dans sa tête et elle en eut presque mal au crâne. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que Cheryl voulait dire par là, mais elle sentit toute la détresse qui émanait de ses mots et elle ne put s'empêcher de serrer la rousse un peu plus fort dans ses bras.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour chers lecteurs ! On avance encore un peu plus dans cette histoire et nous voilà déjà arrivés à la moitié ! J'aime bien ce chapitre, même si ce n'est pas le plus joyeux … J'espère que vous l'apprécierez aussi !**

_charlybarbiche _: merci pour ton message, je suis heureuse si le chapitre précédent était à ton goût ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Situation** : un peu après le chapitre précédent

**Disclaimer** : mention de violences physiques. Si c'est un sujet sensible pour vous, je vous conseille de ne pas lire ce chapitre et d'attendre le prochain. Il ne se passe rien d'absolument crucial.

**PS** : pardon pour les fautes, _enjoy ! :)_

* * *

Toni commençait presque à s'habituer à l'obscurité dans laquelle Thornhill était continuellement plongé. Les couleurs sombres de la demeure ne laissaient pas aux rayons du soleil la possibilité d'entrer et de rester à l'intérieur, pour réchauffer la grande bâtisse froide.

La deuxième semaine de son séjour venait de débuter et elle se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise dans la petite ville et l'immense maison des Blossom. Elle ne se perdait presque plus et appréciait chaque jour davantage les tableaux de famille qui ornaient les murs des différentes pièces.

Toni arpenta le couloir qui menait jusqu'à la salle de bains. Elle venait de passer plusieurs heures à la piscine avec Jason, puis ils s'étaient endormis sur les chaises longues, lézardant au soleil et se tenant la main dans leur sommeil. Toni s'était réveillée avant Jason et n'avait pas voulu le forcer à se lever. Elle avait doucement lâché sa main puis s'était rendue dans le manoir pour pouvoir aller aux toilettes.

Toni laissa ses doigts glisser le long de la tapisserie épaisse et sombre du couloir, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle se demandait parfois – et ses pensées semblaient sortir de nulle part – comment leur relation allait évoluer lorsqu'elle devrait repartir pour New York. Ils savaient bien tous les deux que Jason ne reviendrait pas dans le lycée de Toni et qu'ils n'auraient plus l'occasion de se voir. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce dont elle avait envie, mais elle était certaine d'une chose : ce n'était clairement pas le moment de penser à cela.

Elle secoua la tête pour se changer les idées et se rapprocha de la chambre de Cheryl, qui se trouvait juste avant la salle de bains.

Elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup vue depuis la soirée chez Reggie. D'ailleurs, elles n'en avaient jamais reparlé et Cheryl se comportait comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé. Son comportement était si neutre que Toni se demandait parfois si l'alcool ne l'avait pas fait délirer et si elle n'avait pas tout inventé.

Arrivant près de la chambre de la rousse, Toni entendit des éclats de voix. Elle s'arrêta net, le ton de Penelope ne lui donnant pas la moindre envie d'avancer en direction du bout du couloir.

« Tu nous fais honte Cheryl ! Je me demande si on ne ferait pas mieux de t'envoyer dans un pensionnant en Suisse … Au moins, on aurait la paix ! » Cria Penelope et le sang de Toni se glaça dans ses veines.

Elle entendit Cheryl renifler et tenter de retenir ses larmes, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir que c'était peine perdue.

« Maman, je n'ai rien fait, c'est lui qui a tenté de – »

Cheryl fut interrompue en pleine phrase et Toni entendit un _claquement _sourd, puis le silence. Elle retint son souffle. Ce n'était pas possible. Penelope ne venait pas de _gifler _sa fille. Elle n'était pas si cruelle que cela, si ? Elle n'était pas du genre à frapper ses enfants ? Toni avala péniblement sa salive, sentant sa gorge se serrer. Elle n'en revenait pas et elle ne voulait pas y croire. Cheryl, si menue et innocente, en train de se –

Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées en voyant Cheryl s'échapper de sa chambre en courant. La rousse remarqua Toni qui se tenait contre le mur, dans le couloir. Elle ralentit un instant dans sa course, jetant un regard surpris puis empli de colère et de haine à la jeune fille. Elle disparut si vite que Toni n'eut même pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement ou de dire le moindre mot. Elle resta immobile et silencieuse, essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

Elle entendit Penelope se déplacer et soupirer dans la chambre de Cheryl et son instinct de survie la fit quitter les lieux en vitesse. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver nez à nez avec la matriarche. Elle ne saurait comment la regarder, ni quoi lui dire. Elle se demandait même si elle serait capable de se retenir de la gifler à son tour ou, du moins, de lui cracher au visage.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Jason par réflexe, car il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit qu'elle connaissait mieux dans la maison ou qui ne lui offrait un plus grand sentiment de sécurité que cette pièce.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et s'y appuya en fermant les paupières et en expirant, soulagée d'avoir échappé à Penelope.

Mais le bruit des pleurs étouffés de quelqu'un lui fit rouvrir les yeux tout aussi sec.

Là, recroquevillée sur le lit de Jason, Cheryl pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Toni ne devinait que la forme tremblante de son être, parcouru de sanglots.

Elle l'observa un moment, ne sachant comment réagir. Réconforter Cheryl semblait être la seule interaction qu'elle avait avec la rousse, mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Elle sentait à quel point elle avait _besoin _d'affection et d'une épaule sur laquelle se reposer, alors Toni était heureuse de pouvoir lui offrir ce minuscule réconfort. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais au vu de la détresse de Cheryl, c'était déjà quelque chose.

Toni s'avança doucement vers le lit, ne voulant pas effrayer Cheryl. Quand elle arriva au bord du matelas, la rousse releva ses yeux humides vers elle.

-Désolée … c'est le seul endroit de la maison où je me sens à peu près bien. Avoua-t-elle, la voix déchirée.

Toni lui offrit un sourire doux, pour essayer d'amener un peu de chaleur dans son âme. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et remonta pour se trouver à la hauteur de Cheryl. Cette dernière avait les genoux ramenés vers la poitrine, se serrant elle-même dans ses bras. Elle formait un tout petit être et Toni s'installa confortablement pour lui faire face.

Elle garda le silence et étudia les traits de Cheryl qui semblaient se détendre petit à petit. Ses pleurs s'étaient calmés à mesure qu'une trace rouge apparaissait sur sa joue. Elle fixa Toni dans les yeux et resta muette. Son regard se balada sur son visage et Toni fit de même avec la rousse.

-C'est moi qui suis désolée Cheryl. Finit-elle par murmurer, de l'émotion plein la voix. Tu … tu ne mérites pas d'être traitée ainsi. Je te connais peu, c'est vrai, mais je peux t'assurer que tu ne le mérites pas.

Cheryl la contempla encore un moment, sans bruit. Elles s'observèrent, les yeux dans les yeux et Toni tenta de faire passer dans son regard autant de bonnes pensées que possible.

La rousse finit par détourner les yeux et s'assit sur le lit. Toni la laissa faire sans rien dire ni sans esquisser le moindre geste vers elle. Elle ne voulait pas la brusquer.

Puis, sans crier gare, Cheryl commença à retirer ses collants. Elle prit son temps et le fit minutieusement, pour ne pas les abîmer.

Toni fronça les sourcils, se demandant où elle voulait en venir, mais elle resta allongée sans rien faire.

Cheryl défit ensuite les boutons de sa jupe et l'enleva à son tour, puis elle retira son haut alors que Toni s'apprêtait à protester.

-Cheryl, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit, de plus en plus confuse par son comportement.

La rousse était à présent en sous-vêtements devant elle et elle se sentait quelque peu gênée car elle n'avait aucune idée de ses intentions.

Cheryl reporta son regard vers Toni et la fixa dans les yeux un court instant.

-Regarde. L'intima-t-elle finalement, baissant elle-même ses pupilles vers son corps pâle.

Alors, Toni regarda. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche, de choc, et approcha ses doigts par réflexe de la peau de Cheryl.

Des bleus parsemaient ses cuisses et son ventre. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins colorés et certains commençaient à s'estomper, le temps emportant la preuve de leur existence loin des yeux.

Toni laissa sa main se poser sur une des cuisses de Cheryl. Elle caressa légèrement sa peau, pour ne pas lui faire mal. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Pour se prouver que ce n'était pas un rêve, elle devait les toucher. Elle n'en revenait pas.

Elle fit remonter ses doigts sur l'estomac de Cheryl, là où les bleus semblaient les plus récents. Elle ne dit rien mais vit la moue de douleur que fit Cheryl et retira alors sa main. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas la blesser davantage.

-Cheryl … Murmura-t-elle finalement, la gorge sèche.

La rousse haussa les épaules, comme si ce n'était rien. Elle n'osait pas croiser le regard empli de chagrin de Toni, elle n'en avait pas la force.

-J'ai l'habitude … Ce que Maman a fait tout à l'heure … En temps normal, c'est elle qui crie et Papa qui –

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge et elle dut ravaler un sanglot qui menaçait de s'échapper. Elle passa une main furtive sous ses yeux pour empêcher les larmes de dégouliner encore une fois.

Toni ne put se retenir de prendre la main de Cheryl dans l'une des siennes et de la serrer fort. Elle la força ainsi à croiser son regard et la rousse eut un petit sourire contrit, comme si elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'en s'habituant, elle s'était détachée de tout cela. Mais Toni voyait bien qu'elle essayait de la convaincre de la banalité de la situation autant qu'elle essayait de se convaincre elle-même.

-Jason est au courant ? Demanda Toni, son inquiétude transparaissant dans sa voix.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir aider Cheryl. Ce n'était pas sa faute si ses parents étaient des monstres et s'ils s'en prenaient à elle.

La rousse secoua la tête.

-Non … Il sait à quel point ils sont … durs envers moi et il me réconforte mais … je – je ne lui ai jamais montré. Avoua-t-elle et Toni comprit alors toute l'importance du moment.

Cheryl venait de lui confier quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais avoué à personne, pas même à son propre frère. Elle ne savait pas par quel miracle elle avait accepté de lui montrer ses blessures, mais elle était au moins heureuse de savoir que Cheryl n'était plus seule dans sa douleur à présent.

-Je … je pourrais avoir un câlin s'il te plaît ? Implora-t-elle Toni d'une voix un peu tremblante. Elle n'osait plus la regarder dans les yeux mais elle mourrait d'envie de se faire réconforter par ses bras si rassurants. A la soirée de Reggie, elle avait accueilli la chaleur et la douceur de Toni avec un plaisir fou. Et elle mourrait d'envie de se retrouver à nouveau tout contre elle, pour se sentir soutenue.

Toni lui offrit un sourire solaire et s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Cheryl se laissa envelopper dans la tendresse de la jeune femme et ferma les yeux. Elle posa sa tête contre le torse de Toni et écouta son cœur battre. Cela la calma suffisamment pour qu'un sourire prenne naissance sur ses propres lèvres.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir à tous ! Le confinement a du bon car j'ai ainsi l'occasion d'ajouter des chapitres à cette histoire quand l'envie m'en prend et non quand j'ai un peu de temps pour le faire ! J'en profite aussi pour avancer de nouvelles histoires que je publierai ici une fois que celle-ci sera totalement postée et quand je les aurai finies. **

**En attendant, prenez soin de vous et sauvez des vies en restant chez vous !**

_Charlybarbiche _: oui je sais ... désolée, j'aime bien les personnages un peu brisés alors je voulais l'emmener dans une direction désagréable mais intéressante à mettre en lumière. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :)

* * *

**Situation :** le soir du chapitre précédent

**PS :** désolée pour les fautes, _enjoy ! :)_

* * *

-Tu viens te coucher ? Demanda Jason à Toni, d'une voix déjà un peu endormie.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa copine qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se tenait debout au milieu de la chambre et se frottait le bras d'une main distraite, le regard dans le vague. Une pointe d'inquiétude et de tourment habillait son visage mais Jason était un peu trop fatigué pour s'en rendre compte.

En entendant son appel, Toni sortit de sa rêverie et rejoignit le roux au lit, un sourire doux sur ses lèvres. Elle le trouvait beau. Sa vue lui faisait toujours un plaisir fou et une chaleur agréable prenait naissance dans le creux de son ventre. Elle se sentait tellement à l'aise avec lui, tout était simple et évident, elle n'avait pas besoin de se prendre la tête.

Elle se glissa sous les draps, faisant face à Jason qui lui souriait, ses yeux déjà pleins de sommeil.

-Je … J'avais envie de te parler de quelque chose. Annonça Toni après s'être éclairci la gorge.

Jason fronça les sourcils, étonné, et sembla secouer la fatigue de ses prunelles pour fixer sa copine dans les yeux.

-C'est à propos de ta sœur. Je … Ce n'est pas vraiment mes affaires mais je trouve que tes parents sont … durs avec elle. Constata-t-elle simplement.

Elle n'allait pas avouer à Jason tout ce que Cheryl lui avait confié, mais elle était inquiète pour le bien-être de la jeune femme – et curieuse aussi, il fallait bien le dire. Elle voulait en savoir plus, tenter de comprendre _pourquoi. _

Jason soupira en s'allongeant sur le dos, le regard porté au plafond. Mais Toni remarqua la lueur triste et pleine de culpabilité qui brillait dans ses yeux.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Ils le sont. Disons que Cheryl n'est pas … ce à quoi ils s'attendaient et ils lui en veulent. L'informa-t-il, restant assez laconique.

Toni fronça les sourcils. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce que les Blossom pouvaient reprocher à leur fille. D'accord, elle ne semblait pas particulièrement aimable envers les élèves de son lycée mais, au sein du manoir, elle était la plus sage et docile des créatures.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Le questionna-t-elle, sa réponse ayant seulement aiguisé davantage sa curiosité.

-Cheryl préfère les filles et nos parents ne supportent pas cette idée. Ils pensent … ils pensent qu'elle le fait exprès pour ternir notre réputation parce qu'elle sait à quel point notre image est la chose la plus précieuse à leurs yeux. Expliqua-t-il.

Il reporta son regard vers sa copine et elle vit des larmes briller dans ses yeux. Elle sentit toute son impuissance à protéger et à défendre sa sœur contre leurs abominables géniteurs.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais n'y parvint pas. Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.

Comment pouvaient-ils croire qu'elle faisait _exprès _? Toni n'en revenait pas de savoir que Cheryl se faisait dévaloriser par sa famille pour quelque chose qui ne relevait certainement pas d'un choix.

-Mais … ça ne fonctionne pas du tout comme ça. Riposta Toni.

La rage qu'elle ressentait pour les parents des jumeaux ne fit que croître davantage et elle sentit une boule de haine prendre naissance dans son ventre.

Jason soupira et une moue tordue par la tristesse qu'il éprouvait apparut sur ses lèvres fines.

-Je le sais bien mais ils ne veulent rien savoir. Ils n'étaient pas censés le découvrir, il y a eu un malentendu et … depuis c'est l'horreur pour Cheryl. Raconta-t-il et Toni sentit qu'il ne lui disait pas tout.

Il se retourna vers elle dans le lit et la fixa dans les yeux. Il lui offrit un regard démuni et Toni comprit qu'il était difficile pour lui d'évoquer le sujet. Elle ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi, parce qu'il n'était pas directement affecté par la situation, mais elle savait que le lien qui unit les jumeaux est incroyablement fort et intense, et elle comprit alors qu'il portait en lui une partie de la peine et de la souffrance de la rousse.

-Raconte-moi. Lui proposa-t-elle, espérant ainsi qu'il se défausse d'un poids qui semblait lui peser.

Il hocha la tête et avala avec difficulté sa salive.

-Cheryl m'en a parlé un jour. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était amoureuse de sa meilleure amie, Heather, et qu'elle aussi l'aimait. Heather et Cheryl étaient dans la même classe, elles passaient leur temps ensemble et Heather venait presque tous les weekends à la maison. J'ai vite senti que leur relation était plus profonde et intense qu'une simple amitié, mais je n'ai rien dit. J'ai attendu que Cheryl vienne se confier, ce qu'elle a fait et j'étais fou de joie pour elle. Elle était tellement heureuse avec Heather que j'étais presque jaloux de leur relation. Mais je n'ai jamais vu ma sœur aussi épanouie et radieuse qu'à cette époque-là. Elle se sentait acceptée et aimée, alors que j'étais le seul de la famille à tenir à elle et qu'elle était la seule à tenir à moi. Nous étions le roc l'un de l'autre, mais il est normal au bout d'un moment de se détacher un peu, de laisser entrer les autres, et c'était le moment pour elle.

Il eut un sourire si doux et empli de tendresse que Toni sentit son cœur se serrer de bonheur.

-Mais, j'ai fait une bêtise. Nos parents devaient partir pour le weekend et Cheryl m'avait demandé si elle pouvait rester seule avec Heather à la maison et j'ai accepté. J'ai décidé d'aller passer le weekend chez Reggie pour les laisser tranquilles. Le vendredi soir, on a choisi d'organiser une petite fête et on a bien bu tous les deux. Nos parents m'ont appelé dans la soirée mais j'étais saoul et … et ils m'ont dit que les amis qui devaient les recevoir avaient un empêchement et qu'ils rentraient donc à la maison. J'ai écouté d'une oreille distraite ce qu'ils me racontaient puis j'ai raccroché. J'étais tellement à l'ouest que je n'ai pas vraiment réagi. Je n'ai pas appelé Cheryl pour la prévenir – parce qu'ils ne la préviennent jamais de rien et ça a toujours été comme ça. Alors, ils sont rentrés et Cheryl était avec Heather et …

Il ferma ses paupières si fort que son visage se mit à trembler. Toni le sentit frissonner tout contre elle et caressa son bras pour le réconforter.

-Ils les ont trouvées dans la chambre de Cheryl et … disons qu'ils n'ont pas eu besoin de trop faire fonctionner leur imagination pour comprendre ce qu'elles faisaient. Je … je n'étais pas là mais d'après ce que Heather m'a raconté par la suite, ils leur ont hurlé dessus. Papa a trainé Heather en sous-vêtements hors de la maison en la tenant fermement par le bras et elle entendait Maman insulter Cheryl alors qu'elle était en pleurs. Heather avait à peine eu le temps de récupérer ses affaires avant de se faire virer. Elle s'est rhabillée sur le porche et m'a appelé en fuyant de Thornhill. Elle m'a dit ce qui s'était passé et … j'étais encore saoul mais ça m'a fait décuver en deux secondes. J'ai demandé à un ami de me ramener à la maison et en arrivant, mes parents étaient furieux. Ils m'ont demandé si j'étais au courant et, pour la protéger, j'ai répondu que non car je savais que ça n'allait qu'attiser leur folie s'ils apprenaient la vérité. Je leur ai dit que ce n'était rien, que Cheryl pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait et ils m'ont jeté un regard qui m'a glacé le sang. C'est là qu'ils m'ont dit qu'elle le faisait exprès et j'ai eu beau tenter de la défendre et de leur dire qu'elle n'avait aucun intérêt à faire une chose pareille, ils n'ont jamais rien voulu savoir.

Il soupira, son souffle tremblant face au souvenir qu'il revivait.

-Je suis allé voir Cheryl et la trouver si brisée, le regard vide et des larmes silencieuses sur ses joues rougies, ça m'a fait perdre la raison. J'ai explosé en sanglots et je l'ai câlinée pendant plus d'une heure sans jamais cesser de m'excuser. C'était ma faute après tout.

Toni lui serra doucement le bras pour tenter de le consoler mais elle sentit que rien ne pourrait apaiser son chagrin. Il vivait avec cette culpabilité et quoi qu'elle dise pour tenter de le rassurer, aucun mot ne serait assez puissant pour effacer sa tristesse.

-Après ça, Heather a disparu. Littéralement. Cheryl n'a jamais eu de ses nouvelles, elle n'est pas venue à l'école le lundi et elle était introuvable à Riverdale. Elle a fini par me recontacter des mois après ça pour me dire que mes parents avaient appelé les siens pour lui parler de la situation et qu'ils avaient décidé de l'envoyer dans un centre de … correction au Texas. Elle n'avait plus le droit de contacter Cheryl ni qui que ce soit à l'extérieur du centre. Quand elle a enfin reçu l'autorisation de passer un coup de téléphone – sous la surveillance d'un adulte pour s'assurer qu'elle n'appelait pas Cheryl – elle m'a appelé et elle m'a expliqué où elle était. Elle ne pouvait pas trop en dire puisqu'on écoutait sa conversation avec moi mais ça a suffi pour me briser le cœur encore davantage.

Il déglutit bruyamment et Toni essuya de ses pouces les larmes qui perlaient de ses yeux.

-Nos parents étaient encore plus froids et distants avec ma sœur qu'à l'accoutumée. Ils ne lui adressaient plus la parole. Elle était l'ombre d'elle-même à la maison et elle a commencé à changer d'attitude à l'école. Je sentais que les choses bougeaient, mais pas dans le bon sens. J'ai longtemps hésité à lui parler du coup de fil d'Heather puis je me suis dit qu'elle méritait de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé et surtout qu'elle ne l'avait pas quittée de son plein gré. Cheryl n'a pas arrêté de pleurer pendant les trois jours qui ont suivi. Et petit à petit, elle s'est transformée. Elle ne parlait plus à nos parents, elle ne semblait plus heureuse de rien. Quand on est entrés au lycée, elle est devenue absolument tyrannique. Au début, je détestais ça chez elle, puis j'ai compris que c'était son seul moyen d'avoir un peu de contrôle. De se sentir vivante. Et, avec le temps, je pense qu'elle a fini par me pardonner. Je n'ai jamais cessé de m'excuser tout en me comportant avec elle comme nous l'avions toujours fait. C'était nous deux contre le reste du monde – et surtout contre nos parents. Et maintenant, je pense qu'elle me fait à nouveau confiance et elle me sourit. C'est une bonne nouvelle pour moi, je sais qu'il n'y a pas que du venin qui peut s'échapper de sa bouche, mais de la tendresse aussi.

Il eut lui-même un petit sourire en contemplant Toni.

Ce fut silencieux pendant un moment, le temps que Toni intègre tout ce que Jason venait de lui confier. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, ni comment réagir.

Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

-Je ne pense pas que Cheryl t'en veuille ou t'en aie voulu. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu sais. Si vos parents n'avaient pas changé leurs plans, tout se serait déroulé différemment. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, Jason. Tenta-t-elle de le rassurer, mais elle vit dans son regard empli de larmes contenues que, quoi qu'elle dise, c'était peine perdue.

-Merci de m'avoir confié cette histoire en tout cas. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle est comme elle est et … je saisis de moins en moins tes parents. Plaisanta-t-elle pour tenter d'insuffler un peu de légèreté à la lourdeur de l'atmosphère.

Jason eut un petit rire et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu n'est pas la seule, tu sais. Avoua-t-il avant de l'embrasser à son tour.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour mes chers confinés ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous restez chez vous. Dans ce chapitre, Toni et co sortent pour nous, alors je vous laisse voyager à l'extérieur avec eux ! :)**

_charlybarbiche _: ahah mieux vaut tard que jamais ;) merci, j'ai un peu de mal à travailler avec le personnage de Jason parce que je ne sais rien de lui, alors je l'invente à ma manière et j'essaie d'en faire une personne humaine et agréable. Oui, Cheryl n'a pas une vie facile … c'était important pour moi de décrire un personnage qui vit des traumatismes, donc malheureusement c'est tombé sur elle ! HS : je suis d'accord, j'aimerais bien la voir aussi ahah ! Heureuse si tu as aimé mon chapitre précédent et j'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci et les prochains :) Bon confinement à toi aussi !

* * *

**Situation** : un peu après le chapitre précédent

**Disclaimer** : brève mention de marques de violence physique

**PS** : pardon pour les fautes, _enjoy ! :)_

* * *

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'était pas venus ici ! S'exclama Jason, les poings sur les hanches, observant le lit de la rivière face à lui.

Il avait un grand sourire – peut-être un peu fier – peint sur son beau visage, baigné par la lumière du soleil.

La journée était belle et chaude et ils avaient décidé d'aller se baigner à la rivière de Sweetwater. Jason avait proposé à sa sœur de les accompagner et, en insistant un peu, elle avait fini par accepter, à la grande surprise de Toni. Ils n'avaient jamais fait aucune activité ensemble alors c'était une première.

Dans la voiture, la jeune rousse était restée silencieuse, assise à l'arrière et appuyée contre la fenêtre, à observer le paysage à travers ses grandes lunettes de soleil, visiblement rêveuse. Un petit sourire distrait dansait sur ses lèvres. Jason et Toni la virent sourire et se regardèrent, de la complicité plein les yeux.

Après avoir raconté à Toni l'histoire de Cheryl, Jason lui avait confié qu'il faisait toujours en sorte d'apporter un peu de gaieté et de douceur dans la vie de sa sœur. Toni lui avait dit qu'elle l'aiderait avec plaisir quand elle le pourrait à arriver à son but. Alors quand elle avait bien voulu venir avec eux à la rivière, cela avait été une victoire pour les deux amoureux.

Ils avaient garé la voiture à quelques minutes à pied de la rivière puis avaient amené toutes leurs affaires sur la berge. Le courant n'était pas très important aujourd'hui et Jason avait donc annoncé que la baignade serait tranquille.

Cheryl déplia sa serviette sur les galets et s'assit, le temps de se mettre de la crème solaire. Elle n'avait pas encore dit un seul mot mais elle paraissait plus apaisée, plus vivante que lorsqu'elle se trouvait au manoir. Une douce tranquillité émanait d'elle, et son air laconique semblait remplacé par un silence reposé.

Voir Cheryl avec quelques couleurs fit grandir une agréable chaleur dans le corps de Toni. Elle ne s'attendait pas à s'attacher autant et si vite à la sœur de Jason, qui ne lui adressait presque jamais la parole mais qui la laissait la câliner quand elle était au plus mal. Elles avaient une drôle de relation, qui ne rentrait dans aucune case et qui défiait toutes les normes, mais Toni aimait cela. Elles avaient leur propre manière de tenir à l'autre et de s'apprécier et c'était une belle victoire pour la New-Yorkaise.

-Je te mets de la crème dans le dos ? Proposa Jason à Toni et cela eut le don de la sortir de ses pensées.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il avait le tube de crème dans la main et la contemplait avec affection. Elle lui offrit un sourire solaire avant de hocher la tête.

Elle retira son short et son petit débardeur pour dévoiler son maillot de bain deux pièces noir. Jason laissa son regard gourmand couler sur elle et elle le surprit. Elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et il releva les yeux vers elle alors que les prunelles de la jeune femme étaient habillées de malice.

-Je ne te dérange pas ? Demanda-t-elle, taquine.

Il fit une petite moue amusée.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es si belle après tout ! Se plaignit-il, les yeux pétillants et rieurs.

Elle fut prise d'un éclat de rire et pencha la tête en arrière, cachant ainsi ses joues rougies face au compliment de Jason.

Quand elle reporta son attention vers lui, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et elle frissonna en sentant ses doigts effleurer la peau nue de son dos.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Le bruit du cours d'eau s'estompa peu à peu jusqu'à ce que Toni n'entende plus rien. La seule sensation qui lui restait était celle du corps de Jason serré tout contre le sien.

Un raclement de gorge les rappela à la réalité et ils s'écartèrent rapidement, le rose aux joues d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit d'intimité.

Toni tourna le regard vers Cheryl. Cette dernière garda les yeux baissés sur ses bras qu'elle couvrait de crème. Son grand chapeau camouflait encore une fois presque tout son visage alors que Toni mourrait d'envie de découvrir ce qui se cachait dans les prunelles de la rousse.

Jason commença à étaler de la crème dans le dos de la jeune femme, qui ramena ses cheveux vers l'avant. Elle observa discrètement Cheryl pendant que le roux massait ses épaules.

L'héritière des Blossom venait de se lever et elle retira son chapeau pour pouvoir enlever sa robe blanche. Elle la fit remonter le long de son corps jusqu'à sa tête et révéla ainsi son maillot de bain une pièce rouge.

Toni ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux parcourir sa peau. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de le faire, Cheryl était couverte de bleus.

La New-Yorkaise observa attentivement et repéra quelques marques sur les cuisses de la rousse, suffisamment estompées pour qu'un œil innocent ne puisse pas les deviner. Elles n'apparaissaient qu'aux prunelles de ceux qui savaient les chercher.

Toni se demanda si les bleus étaient la raison pour laquelle Cheryl avait mis un maillot une pièce. Pour que personne ne puisse les voir sur son ventre.

Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté et sentit sa gorge se serrer.

-C'est bon ! Annonça Jason et il tira ainsi Toni de ses pensées assombries.

Elle se retourna vers lui et le remercia en proposant à son tour de lui mettre de la crème dans le dos.

-Non merci, j'aimerais essayer de prendre un peu de couleur. Avoua-t-il.

Cheryl eut un rire étouffé et ils tournèrent la tête tous les deux dans sa direction, d'un air surpris.

La rousse releva les yeux vers eux et haussa les épaules.

-JJ, tu ne _prends pas des couleurs, _tu te transformes en écrevisse. C'est la même chose tous les étés, n'essaie pas de faire le malin. Tu devrais laisser ta copine te mettre de la crème. Lui conseilla-t-elle, visiblement amusée malgré tout.

Ils sourirent tous les trois et Toni reporta son regard vers Jason. Ils échangèrent sans bruit, heureux de la voir participer à la conversation.

-Allez, montre-moi ton dos ! Je fais plus confiance à ta sœur qu'à tes envies de bronzage ! Ria-t-elle en commençant à étaler la crème.

Un silence tranquille s'installa alors, seulement perturbé par le bruit du vent dans les arbres et de la rivière.

Cheryl s'approcha de l'eau et se trempa les pieds, hésitante. Elle resta debout, au bord, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Toni et Jason pouvaient voir sa silhouette, immobile et pâle.

-Tu veux qu'on te mette de la crème sur les épaules, Cher ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes un coup de soleil. S'inquiéta Jason, les sourcils froncés.

Sa sœur tourna le visage vers eux et les contempla un instant, en pleine réflexion, puis elle acquiesça.

Elle revint vers eux en prenant son temps et se posta à côté du couple, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire de son corps en attendant que Toni ait fini.

-Toni, ça te dérangerait de t'en occuper ? Tu as déjà les mains pleines de crème de toute façon. Annonça Jason une fois qu'elle eut terminé avec son dos.

Toni hocha la tête en répondant que cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Elle s'approcha de la rousse qui passa ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule pour libérer son dos.

Toni commença à appliquer la crème sur la peau diaphane et laiteuse. Elles ne dirent pas un mot mais Toni sentit son cœur s'accélérer très légèrement. Cela ne lui arrivait jamais, sauf quand –

Non, non, non. Ce n'était pas _du tout _envisageable. Elle ne pouvait pas décemment avoir un semblant de sentiments pour la sœur de son copain.

Elle continua de caresser les épaules de la jeune femme en tentant d'étouffer un peu son cœur et ses pensées décidément très déplacées. Mais elle ne put retenir le frisson qui la parcourut quand elle effleura pour la dernière fois la peau douce et délicieusement parfumée de Cheryl. La rousse sentait merveilleusement bon les fleurs de cerisier et le miel. Toni n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point sa fragrance charnelle lui faisait tourner la tête. Mais peut-être aussi parce que c'était la première fois.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir mes petits confinés ! J'espère que ce temps chez vous est une bonne occasion pour vous ressourcer. Voilà un chapitre de plus, très court je sais (désolée !) mais je vous en offrirai un autre rapidement pour ne pas vous faire poireauter trop longtemps ! **

_charlybarbiche : _ahah oui c'est perturbant d'avoir si peu d'infos sur Jason, mais c'est un bon point aussi parce que ça me permet de faire ce que je veux :p j'ai essayé de faire au mieux pour Jason et Toni, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Heureuse que tu aies aimé, en voilà un de plus ! ;)

* * *

**Situation** : un peu après le chapitre précédent

**PS** : il n'en reste plus que 5 après celui-ci … ça passe vite ! Désolée pour les fautes, _enjoy ! :)_

* * *

Toni n'en revenait pas. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis son arrivée à Riverdale et elle allait quitter la maison des Blossom le lendemain au petit matin. Le temps passait si vite que cela la terrifia un peu.

Elle but une gorgée d'alcool dans son gobelet rouge puis observa la foule autour d'elle. Il y avait une nouvelle soirée d'organisée chez Reggie et Jason lui avait proposé d'y aller pour fêter son départ sans se morfondre. Toni avait dit oui, même si elle quittait seulement le manoir et non la ville, puisqu'elle serait chez Veronica toute la semaine qui arrivait, avant de rentrer à New York pour reprendre les cours.

Cheryl s'était jointe à eux sans qu'aucun des deux amoureux n'ait à la motiver. Elle semblait avoir fait son choix avant même qu'ils ne lui proposent de venir et ils en étaient bien heureux. Depuis leur sortie à la rivière, Cheryl avait gardé cette sérénité au fond des yeux quand ils passaient du temps tous les trois, au bord de la piscine ou n'importe où dans la demeure. Ses prunelles se voilaient seulement quand ils étaient en compagnie des parents des jumeaux.

Cheryl échangeait un peu plus de regards avec Toni à présent, et la jeune femme avait droit à des sourires spontanés de temps en temps, ce qui la surprenait à chaque fois. Mais elle lui rendait ses sourires avec bonheur.

Toni n'arrivait toujours pas à faire disparaître les douces sensations qui naissaient dans son corps tout entier quand Cheryl était près d'elle ou que la rousse la contemplait d'un regard empli de profondes réflexions. Mais, malgré tout, elle ne faisait rien de ses sentiments. Elle les laissait glisser en elle sans les retenir et sans les interpréter. Elle n'avait pas à le faire d'ailleurs, elle sortait avec Jason pour l'amour de Dieu !

-Tu as déjà fini ton verre ? Lui demanda Veronica.

Toni cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour essayer de reporter son attention sur son amie. Veronica caressait tendrement son dos, à moitié appuyée contre elle. Elle avait visiblement déjà beaucoup bu et elle avait du mal à tenir debout par ses propres moyens.

-Oui … Mais j'attends un peu avant de me resservir. Annonça-t-elle, pas vraiment intéressée par l'alcool ce soir.

Elle préférait profiter de sa dernière fête avec son copain et elle voulait s'en souvenir.

-Toni, Cheryl n'arrête pas de te lancer des coups d'œil … J'ai l'impression qu'elle a le béguin. Gloussa Veronica à l'oreille de Toni en regardant dans la direction de la rousse.

Toni porta à son tour les yeux vers Cheryl et, en effet, la jeune femme la fixait intensément. Ses prunelles semblaient embrumées par l'alcool mais elle contemplait bien Toni. Cette dernière ne put détacher le regard de Cheryl. Elles s'observèrent sans bruit pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Veronica tire sur le bras de son amie.

-Ohé ! Du bateau ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Toni reporta son attention vers la brune, une irrésistible envie de savoir quel _goût _avaient les lèvres de Cheryl toujours dans la tête.

-Désolée, je me suis perdue dans mes pensées … Mentit Toni.

Elle s'était bien perdue, mais c'était dans la contemplation de la jeune rousse. Elle était resplendissante, dans une belle robe noire agrémentée d'une ceinture rouge et d'une broche en forme d'araignée. Sa bouche était peinte d'un rouge qui donna envie à Toni de se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de traverser la pièce et d'embrasser Cheryl.

Elle secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'elle _arrête. _

-Bon, allez, on va remplir ton verre. Annonça Veronica en tirant sur le bras de Toni.

Elles s'avancèrent vers la cuisine et passèrent près de Cheryl qui n'avait cessé d'observer les deux amies. Toni releva les yeux vers elle et vit la rousse lui offrir un sourire alcoolisé et un regard doux. Elle lui rendit son sourire, son cœur battant un peu plus vite.

Elles pénétrèrent dans la cuisine et Veronica chancela quand elles s'arrêtèrent au niveau du comptoir.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda Toni, inquiète pour la brune.

Cette dernière sembla réfléchir à la question puis leva une main à la hauteur de son visage en fermant les yeux.

-Je – je pense que je vais aller faire un tour aux toilettes. Lui fit-elle savoir.

Elle quitta la cuisine avant que Toni ait eu le temps de répondre.

Cette dernière se servit à boire puis retourna dans la grande pièce. Elle chercha des visages connus dans la foule et vit Jason dans un coin, en train de discuter avec une jeune femme blonde qu'elle n'avait jamais vue.

Elle les observa sans bruit, adossée au mur. La blonde avait une main qui se baladait dans le dos de Jason et s'appuyait contre lui. Toni ne sut dire si c'était parce qu'elle avait trop bu ou parce qu'elle en avait trop envie. En tout cas, le regard amoureux qu'elle avait dans les yeux ne laissait pas de place au doute : cette fille avait le béguin pour son petit ami.

Le cœur de Toni se serra, mais pas autant qu'elle l'aurait imaginé. Peut-être que c'était à cause de l'alcool, ou peut-être que c'était à cause d'autre chose.

Elle observa les réactions de Jason. Il baissa les yeux vers le visage de la jeune fille et lui offrit un sourire tendre, comme ceux qu'il pouvait avoir pour elle. Pas un sourire amical, mais un sourire amoureux.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que tout se passe toujours bien pour vous et que le confinement n'est pas trop dur. Je poste un peu plus tôt que ce que j'avais prévu parce que je sais que j'ai suffisamment de stock pour vous offrir de belles histoires après celle-ci ! Belle lecture à vous et bonne journée. **

_Charlybarbiche _: ahah tu m'as bien fait rire ! x) je suis contente si l'évolution te plaît ! j'espère que ce chapitre-là te plaira aussi, prends soin de toi !

* * *

**Situation** : quelques heures après le chapitre précédent

**Disclaimer** : discussion sous-entendant des violences physiques (désolée …)

**PS** : la barre transversale représente une petite ellipse temporelle de quelques heures. Pardon pour les fautes, _enjoy ! :)_

* * *

-Jason, tu es réveillé ? Chuchota Toni.

Elle était allongée sur le côté et faisait face au dos de Jason. Elle devinait son corps plus qu'elle ne le voyait vraiment, dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

Jason grommela quelque chose puis se tourna dans le lit pour se retrouver nez à nez avec sa copine. Il ouvrit de petits yeux et Toni vit ses prunelles briller dans le noir.

-Tu es amoureux de Polly ? Demanda-t-elle simplement.

Un silence suivit sa question, puis Jason se contorsionna pour allumer la lampe sur la table de chevet. La pièce fut plongée dans une douce lumière chaude et Toni lut alors l'incompréhension sur le visage du roux.

-Quoi ? La questionna-t-il.

Ils étaient rentrés depuis quelques heures et ils étaient à présent plus ou moins sobres tous les deux.

Toni le contempla en silence pendant un moment puis passa ses doigts dans les mèches rousses de son copain.

-Je vous ai vus discuter à la soirée. J'ai demandé à Reggie qui elle était et c'est lui qui m'a donné son prénom.

Elle se mit à caresser tendrement la joue de Jason en dessinant de petits cercles sur sa peau avec son pouce.

-Je … Polly a l'air_ très_ attachée à toi, donc je voulais savoir si c'était ton cas aussi. Lui répondit-elle.

Il n'y avait pas de jalousie, pas de colère, pas de chagrin dans son regard. Seulement de la curiosité et l'envie de connaître la vérité. Jason ne se sentit pas de mentir à tant d'honnêteté.

-Oui … On est sortis ensemble quand j'étais au lycée de Riverdale puis on s'est séparés et je suis venu peu de temps après à New York. Mes parents étaient heureux de pouvoir m'y envoyer parce qu'ils n'approuvaient pas notre relation et ils ne voulaient pas que j'aie l'occasion de me remettre avec elle. Mais … ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue et … elle est toujours aussi radieuse et gentille. Ça m'a rappelé de bons souvenirs. Avoua-t-il.

Toni ne dit rien, laissant sa main se balader sur le bras de Jason. Il finit par lui prendre les doigts et les porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser, le regard rivé dans le sien.

-Tu devrais te remettre avec elle. Annonça Toni.

Jason s'arrêta dans son geste et observa la jeune femme, les yeux plissés. Il était incapable de dire ce qu'elle avait dans la tête, et il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Lui demanda-t-il, sur ses gardes.

Elle soupira et s'allongea sur le dos. Elle fixa le plafond, espérant y trouver le courage de lui dire ce à quoi elle pensait depuis quelques jours à présent.

-Je pars demain et je vais rentrer à New York dans une semaine. Et je sais très bien que, une fois que je serai là-bas, on ne se verra plus. Peut-être que tu pourras te libérer pour les vacances ou que je pourrai venir te rendre visite certains week-ends, mais nous ne serons plus ensemble. Et … je tiens à toi, mais … quand je vois comment vous vous _regardez_ avec Polly, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si c'est la meilleure solution. S'il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on se sépare maintenant. Qu'on se quitte en bons termes, pour qu'on puisse faire chacun notre petit bout de chemin sans l'autre.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui pour étudier son visage. Il avait peint, au fond des yeux, un air surpris mais dans lequel Toni voyait transparaitre une pointe de compréhension.

-Je vois … Répondit-il simplement.

Il y eut un long moment de flottement. Ils se contemplèrent pendant de nombreuses minutes, sans rien dire. Beaucoup de choses passèrent dans ses échanges silencieux et un sourire prit doucement naissance sur leurs deux visages.

-Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Et toi ? Tu es d'accord ? Le questionna-t-elle en retour.

Il acquiesça et Toni s'approcha de lui pour déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres, comme pour sceller leur pacte.

Quand ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et rouvrirent les yeux, une nouvelle lueur brillait dans leurs prunelles. C'était la joie d'avoir vécu une belle histoire et d'avoir su s'arrêter à temps.

Jason fut pris d'un petit rire et secoua la tête, amusé.

-Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi. Quelqu'un de si … je n'ai même pas de mot. Ouvert d'esprit ? En tout cas, tu es peut-être la personne la moins jalouse que je connaisse. Avoua Jason.

Toni rit de la remarque du roux et un sourire taquin apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Que veux-tu, c'est dans ma nature je pense. J'ai toujours réussi à garder un regard assez objectif sur mes relations et je peux me détacher facilement des affects quand je sens que c'est nécessaire. J'avoue que ça m'a rendu service dans pas mal de situations ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

Jason lui sourit avec beaucoup de respect et d'affection. Il passa à son tour une main douce sur sa joue et elle ferma les yeux face à son contact.

-Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontrée et d'avoir partagé un morceau de ta vie, Toni Topaz. Avoua Jason, la voix soudainement prise d'émotion.

Toni rouvrit les paupières et se fendit d'un sourire chaleureux.

-Moi aussi. Je te porterai toujours dans mon cœur, Jason Blossom. Chuchota-t-elle, sentant le sommeil peser sur son corps.

* * *

Toni se réveilla en sursaut. Elle croyait avoir entendu quelqu'un pleurer. Elle se redressa dans le lit et tourna la tête vers Jason. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir mais elle entendit à sa respiration qu'il dormait profondément.

Elle se rallongea et soupira.

-Toni ? Murmura une petite voix.

La jeune femme sursauta et se précipita vers l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet. Quand la lumière éclaira la pièce, elle découvrit Cheryl, debout au pied du lit, les yeux rougis. Elle se tenait, tremblante, les bras croisés et réprima un sanglot quand elle vit le regard de Toni posé sur elle. La jeune femme n'avait donc pas rêvé. Elle avait bien entendu quelqu'un pleurer.

-Cheryl … Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

La rousse s'approcha d'elle. Sa chemise de nuit en soie rouge et décorée de dentelle blanche était toute froissée et elle avait les cheveux en bataille. Des larmes couvraient ses joues et ses yeux étaient gonflés par les pleurs.

Toni se décala dans le lit pour laisser de la place à Cheryl et elle l'invita à s'allonger près d'elle. Cette dernière s'exécuta et laissa Toni l'enlacer. Elle tournait le dos à la New-Yorkaise qui avait un bras autour de sa taille et qui caressait son bras de son autre main.

-Chhhh… Calme-toi. Tout va bien. Tenta-t-elle de rassurer la rousse.

Cheryl éteignit la lumière et ferma les yeux pour essayer de faire mourir son chagrin. Il lui fallut un certain temps avant qu'elle parvienne réellement à se détendre et Toni ne cessa de la câliner tout du long en la serrant fort contre elle.

-Excuse-moi … Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Murmura-t-elle, sa voix encore fragile et serrée.

Toni laissa son instinct parler pour elle et déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de Cheryl. Elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas vu la rousse frissonner face à son contact.

-Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de t'excuser pour venir chercher du réconfort dans ce lit. Chuchota-t-elle à son tour, un sourire dans la voix.

Elle laissa son second bras glisser le long du corps de Cheryl pour enlacer sa taille avec le premier. Elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule de la rousse et écouta les battements de son cœur à travers sa peau.

Cheryl apporta des mains tremblantes à la hauteur de celles de Toni, serrées autour de son ventre.

-Tu veux me raconter ? Proposa Toni, sans forcer Cheryl.

La rousse hocha la tête pour acquiescer et avala sa salive avant de se mettre à parler.

-Je … Quand on est rentrés tout à l'heure, je suis restée un petit moment dans le salon et Papa et Maman sont arrivés. Ils m'ont vue saoule et ça … ça les a énervés. Maman m'a dit que je faisais honte à notre famille en me comportant comme une ivrogne et Papa … Papa a exprimé sa colère par ses moyens.

Sa voix se brisa et Toni entendit un sanglot quitter son corps. Elle serra Cheryl encore plus fort contre elle et enfouit son visage dans les boucles rousses de la jeune femme.

-Je suis désolée Cheryl, je suis désolée. Murmura-t-elle, sans s'arrêter, comme une prière.

Elle attendit que la rousse se calme à nouveau pour taire ses mots de réconfort.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois, tu sais. A la soirée précédente, j'ai repoussé un garçon qui me faisait des avances et il a été dire à ses parents que je l'avais giflé – ce qui est le cas, tu m'as peut-être vue faire. Mais nos familles se connaissent et le mot est donc remonté jusqu'à Maman. Quand elle l'a appris, elle était furieuse. Entre grands noms, il faut toujours bien se comporter et j'ai mal agi, alors … elle m'a hurlé dessus. C'est la fois où tu m'as vue partir de ma chambre en courant. Expliqua-t-elle.

Etrangement, plus elle racontait ses malheurs à Toni, plus elle semblait apaisée. Toni sentait son corps se détendre petit à petit tout contre le sien. Elle ne savait pas si le fait de vider son sac ou si leur proximité était à l'origine de cette relaxation, mais elle espéra égoïstement que la deuxième raison était la bonne.

-Tu veux dormir avec nous ? Proposa Toni.

Cheryl hocha la tête et la remercia pour l'offre.

-Lève-toi. Lui demanda Toni.

Cheryl ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait mais obéit néanmoins et quitta le lit. Toni fit de même et laissa Cheryl se glisser entre les draps en premier.

-Comme ça tu seras proche de ton frère. Lui expliqua Toni.

Elle se recoucha à son tour et s'allongea sur le côté, faisant face à Cheryl. En voyant ses yeux briller dans le noir, elle comprit que Cheryl se tenait dans la même position.

-Merci. Pour tout. Murmura-t-elle, visiblement très émue. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très accueillante quand tu es arrivée, mais … tu t'es avérée de très bonne compagnie et d'un grand soutien.

Toni ne put réprimer le sourire fier et heureux qui prit naissance sur ses lèvres.

-Je n'ai jamais répondu à ta question, d'ailleurs. Avoua Cheryl.

Toni fronça les sourcils.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Lui demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

-La première fois où on a discuté, près de la piscine, tu m'as demandé pourquoi je n'étais pas venue vous voir à New York et je me suis sauvée avant de te répondre. Je … Papa et Maman ne m'ont pas laissé aller à New York parce que mon amie Heather a étudié là-bas durant le même semestre que JJ. Et Heather est … c'est une amie à moi que je n'ai plus le droit d'approcher ou de voir, alors mes parents n'ont pas voulu que je vienne, de peur que je lui rende visite. C'est un sujet sensible… Expliqua-t-elle.

Toni ne sut quoi répondre. Jason ne lui avait pas parlé de cela, mais peut-être n'était-il pas au courant. Depuis le temps, Heather avait bien dû finir par quitter son centre de conversion.

Toni chercha une des mains de Cheryl sous les draps et serra ses doigts, compatissante.

-Je suis désolée. Si tu veux venir ne serait-ce que pour visiter la ville ou simplement en profiter à nouveau si tu y as déjà été, tu pourras séjourner chez moi avec plaisir. Je t'accueillerai quand tu le souhaiteras. Proposa Toni.

C'était une médiocre contrepartie, mais elle n'avait rien d'autre à offrir à la jeune rousse.

-Merci. Encore une fois. Chuchota Cheryl.

Elle se blottit tout contre Toni sans un mot et cette dernière sentit le sommeil les envelopper. Elle apprécia la chaleur du corps de Cheryl contre le sien et laissa ses paupières se fermer sans lutter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à vous ! Je suis désolée, ce chapitre arrive un peu tard et se trouve être incroyablement court, mais je vous en posterai un autre dans le week-end pour me faire pardonner. On a quitté Thornhill maintenant … direction le Pembrooke ! Si vous n'aimez pas la dynamique de Veronica et Toni, ce chapitre risque de vous déplaire … Mais bonne lecture si le cœur vous en dit toujours !**

_Charlybarbiche_ : oui, elle était plutôt sympa ! ;) ahah ouais Penelope et Clifford sont adorables t'as vu ! J'ai bien aimé écrire la séparation comme ça, on reste sur de bons sentiments et c'est important. J'espère que tu aimeras ce qui reste de cette histoire ! :)

* * *

**Situation** : un peu après le chapitre précédent

**PS** : désolée pour les fautes, _enjoy ! :)_

* * *

Toni ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage de Veronica tout près du sien, en train de la contempler, le sourire aux lèvres.

Un sourire prit naissance sur sa propre bouche et elle étouffa un bâillement en s'étirant dans le lit.

-Coucou. La salua Veronica.

Toni hocha simplement la tête, pas encore suffisamment réveillée pour formuler clairement sa pensée. Elle sentit les doigts de Veronica caresser sa joue et se perdre dans ses cheveux. La brune s'approcha d'elle et déposa des baiser légers sur son front, sur ses pommettes, au coin des lèvres de Toni dont le sourire s'agrandit encore davantage.

-C'est un réveil plutôt agréable. Avoua-t-elle, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

-Je profite de toi tant que je peux et que tu es célibataire. Répondit Veronica, taquine.

Elle s'écarta de Toni et elles se fixèrent dans les yeux un bon moment, sans bruit, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Elles n'avaient pas dormi ensemble depuis si longtemps qu'elles en avaient oublié à quel point elles appréciaient la proximité et la compagnie de l'autre.

-Tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ? Demanda Toni.

Veronica secoua la tête.

-Non … On peut flemmarder au lit toute la journée si ça te fait plaisir. Proposa-t-elle.

Toni mordit sa lèvre souriante et une lueur de malice se mit à briller dans ses prunelles.

-Ouais, y a un truc qui me ferait bien plaisir … Annonça-t-elle et Veronica étouffa un petit rire.

Toni passa un bras autour de la taille de la brune et la rapprocha d'elle. Elle frôla le nez de Veronica du sien et dodelina de la tête pour qu'il le caresse innocemment. Une fois qu'elle eut fini son petit jeu, elle se pencha encore un peu plus pour l'embrasser langoureusement. C'était un baiser lent et paresseux de début de journée.

Veronica passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Toni et joua avec les petites mèches qui prenaient naissance à la base de sa nuque. Toni passa sa main sous le haut de la brune et caressa tendrement la peau nue du creux de ses reins. Elle sentit Veronica frissonner tout contre elle et elles s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre après plusieurs embrassades.

Veronica enfouit son visage dans le cou de Toni et parsema sa peau de baisers légers. La New-Yorkaise ferma les yeux en soupirant.

-Ronnie … Cheryl n'est pas si venimeuse que cela. Avoua-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, surprise d'avoir dit une chose pareille. La brune releva la tête vers elle et fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? Demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

Toni se sentit rougir et haussa les épaules.

-Je … je ne sais pas. Je voulais juste que tu saches qu'elle n'était pas aussi méchante que tu l'imagines. S'expliqua-t-elle.

La brune fixa Toni, une expression indéchiffrable au fond de ses prunelles.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle est _gentille _? La questionna-t-elle.

Le mot eut visiblement du mal à sortir, au vu de la moue que fit Veronica en le prononçant.

Toni n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps pour trouver les preuves dont elle avait besoin.

-Eh bien elle n'a jamais été vraiment désagréable avec moi. D'accord, elle m'a envoyé bouler une ou deux fois, mais, à part ça, elle s'est toujours bien comportée et elle m'a remerciée à plusieurs reprises de l'avoir aidée.

Veronica resta silencieuse, à contempler Toni comme si elle venait de lui avouer un secret d'une grande importance.

-Elle a peut-être un faible pour toi et c'est pour ça qu'elle se comporte bien. Proposa-t-elle comme explication.

A vrai dire, elle ne voyait pas pour quelle autre raison la rousse pouvait se montrer aimable envers quelqu'un car elle ne l'avait jamais vue à l'œuvre.

Toni rougit encore davantage et étouffa un petit rire gêné. Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre à son amie. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça, pas vrai ? Toni était sortie avec le _frère jumeau _de Cheryl, alors la rousse n'avait décemment pas pu tomber sous son charme.

-Sinon elle voulait juste faire bonne impression avec toi parce que tu sortais Jason. C'est bien la seule personne à laquelle Cheryl tient. Je pense qu'elle n'aime pas le décevoir, alors peut-être que ça pourrait expliquer son comportement, parce que si tu lui avais dit que sa sœur était un monstre envers toi, il n'aurait à mon avis pas apprécié et il aurait été fâché contre elle.

Veronica semblait vraiment en pleine réflexion, comme si elle cherchait la source de l'amabilité de la rousse, tellement cela lui paraissait incongru.

Son explication tenait la route et le cœur de Toni calma un peu ses battements effrénés. Voilà, il y avait une raison logique à son comportement. Elle n'avait pas développé de _sentiments _pour la New-Yorkaise.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle voudrait bien avouer, Toni ressentit une pointe de chagrin au creux du ventre, à voir qu'un scénario rationnel pouvait remplacer le précédent qui ne lui déplaisait peut-être pas autant qu'elle le laissait paraître.


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou mes confinés préférés ! J'espère que vous avez du beau temps où que vous êtes et que votre confinement est agréable ou, du moins, supportable. On s'approche à grands pas de la fin … Léger cliffhanger à la fin de ce chapitre, désolée ahah !**

_Charlybarbiche _: je me souviens de cette interview ahah ! en effet, je peux comprendre que tu te sois décalée, mais j'aime bien les dynamiques amicales et amoureuses qui sortent de l'ordinaire donc c'était important pour moi de leur offrir une relation qui ne rentre dans aucune case ! :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et merci beaucoup pour ta review sur "Au bord de l'eau", je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plu ! :D

* * *

**Situation** : un peu après le chapitre précédent

**PS** : pardon pour les fautes, _enjoy ! :)_

* * *

-Toni, pourquoi tu ne viens pas à Riverdale, j'aimerais bien t'avoir dans l'équipe des Vixens avec nous ! Ria Betty en offrant un grand sourire à la New-Yorkaise.

Elle s'appuya un peu plus contre elle et entoura ses épaules d'un bras chaleureux et amical. Toni se laissa aller contre la blonde et posa sa tête près de sa clavicule, appréciant son doux parfum de lilas et l'odeur de lessive que portait son pull rose pastel.

Veronica avait décidé d'organiser une petite soirée avec toutes les filles qui faisaient partie de l'équipe de cheerleading, et Toni devait avouer qu'elle passait un excellent moment. Elles étaient adorables et, une fois qu'elles avaient un peu bu, elles avaient beaucoup d'humour et de répartie. L'alcool avait suffisamment fait son effet à présent pour qu'elles soient toutes à l'aise avec Toni et elles se comportaient avec elle comme avec une amie de longue date.

-Betty, laisse ma _novia _tranquille ! Rechigna Veronica en faisant la moue.

Toni leva les yeux au ciel et offrit un sourire joueur à la brune.

-Ronnie, détends-toi, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a couché ensemble deux fois cette semaine que je suis ta copine. Plaisanta-t-elle, un peu d'ardeur dans la voix.

Veronica leva un sourcil amusé et sa bouche se fendit d'un petit sourire en coin.

-Je te trouve bien impétueuse ce soir. La taquina-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha à quatre pattes des filles qui étaient assises par terre, contre le canapé. Elles la regardèrent avancer et, visiblement, les autres observaient aussi la scène, en silence.

Quand la brune se trouva à la hauteur de Toni, cette dernière la défia du regard.

-Tu m'embrasses ou quoi ? S'amusa-t-elle.

Veronica fondit sur sa bouche en gloussant et le baiser étouffa l'éclat de rire de Toni.

Quand elles s'écartèrent, Veronica arbora un grand sourire fier et Toni leva les yeux au ciel.

-Calme-toi, ce n'est pas un exploit non plus. Lui rappela-t-elle, faisant ainsi référence à tous les baisers auxquels elle avait eu droit ces derniers jours.

Les filles autour rirent ou secouèrent la tête, toutes plus ou moins conscientes de ce qui venait de se passer.

Toni sentit néanmoins un regard brûlant fixé sur elle et elle tourna la tête en direction de Cheryl. Elle avait presque oublié que la rousse était là – c'était l'effet de l'alcool, sûrement, parce que son visage angélique ne s'effaçait jamais vraiment de son esprit – puisqu'elle faisait partie de l'équipe des Vixens.

Elle n'avait pratiquement rien dit de la soirée, se contentant de boire silencieusement en observant attentivement tout le monde. Les filles l'avaient taquinée dès qu'elles avaient eu le courage de l'alcool pour le faire, pour lui rappeler que ce n'était pas vraiment son genre. Elle avait simplement haussé les épaules et bu une nouvelle gorgée, son regard devenant de plus en plus vitreux.

Mais les yeux qui la fixaient à présent semblaient si profonds et emplis de tant d'émotions pures et brutes que Toni en eut le souffle coupé. Elle eut l'impression qu'elle n'avait plus rien dans la tête à part la vision entêtante de Cheryl. Elle était intoxiquée par sa vue et elle n'arrivait plus à penser clairement.

Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté et tous les sentiments qu'elle avait tenté d'étouffer ces derniers jours remontèrent à la surface et s'écrasèrent sur son âme fragile avec une telle intensité qu'elle avait du mal à respirer correctement.

-Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Betty, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Toni reporta son attention sur elle et ce fut comme si elle pouvait enfin reprendre son souffle. Elle hocha la tête et se racla la gorge.

-Je vais aller me chercher un verre d'eau, je me sens un peu déshydratée. Annonça-t-elle en se levant.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, un brin chancelante, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas qu'à cause de l'alcool. Réaliser que, quoi qu'elle se dise, ce qu'elle ressentait pour Cheryl existait bel et bien et qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire lui donna la nausée. Elle n'aimait pas lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses émotions. Elle était toujours celle avec le plus de clarté et d'objectivité dans les relations. Pour l'amour de Dieu, c'était ce qui s'était passé avec Jason ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que ce n'était pas la même chose avec sa sœur ?

Elle soupira en pénétrant dans la pièce et attrapa un verre dans un placard, l'esprit ailleurs et embrumé. Elle avait presque envie de pleurer.

-Tu m'en sers un aussi s'il te plaît ? Demanda une petite voix derrière elle.

Toni se figea en plein mouvement. Non non non, elle tentait de lui échapper, de trouver un semblant de paix intérieure. Il ne fallait pas que Cheryl soit là. Elle devait faire le vide et tuer ses sentiments et, avec la rousse dans les parages, ce n'était clairement pas possible.

Elle saisit un second verre sans rien dire et se dirigea vers l'évier pour les remplir, sans se retourner vers Cheryl, qui se tenait visiblement à l'entrée de la cuisine.

Elle se concentra sur sa tâche mais elle entendit le bruit des talons de la rousse s'approcher. Avec chaque pas, elle sentait son cœur s'affoler à tel point que, lorsqu'elle fut à côté d'elle, ses battements étaient si désordonnés qu'elle craignait la crise cardiaque.

Elle tendit un verre à Cheryl sans oser croiser son regard, les yeux rivés sur son propre verre.

-Merci. Murmura la rousse et Toni sentit son souffle caresser sa peau nue.

Elle tenta de retenir un frisson mais ce fut peine perdue. Elle ferma les yeux un court instant pour se donner un minimum de contenance et pour vider son esprit de toutes ses pensées déplacées, puis elle tourna le visage vers Cheryl.

Ce qu'elle vit n'était clairement pas à la hauteur de ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Cheryl sirotait son verre d'eau avec une telle vulnérabilité, une innocence si douce que Toni se détendit instantanément. Pour elle ne savait quelle raison, elle avait pensé que la rousse allait avoir de la malice dans les yeux voire, _pire, _cette pointe de venin ou de dégoût que Toni avait vue à la fête de Reggie. Parce que la New-Yorkaise était persuadée que Cheryl pouvait lire en elle et qu'elle avait découvert les idées inappropriées qui circulaient librement dans sa tête.

Mais, au vu de son sourire timide et éméché, elle était à des années-lumière de ce que Toni s'était imaginé. Elle avait ce côté naïf, gauche et maladroit des gens saouls et Toni s'attendrit. Sa bouche était ornée d'un sourire doux qui ne semblait destiné à personne.

-Je ne savais pas que tu sortais avec Veronica. Annonça-t-elle de but en blanc, le regard toujours dans le vide.

Toni fut surprise par sa remarque inattendue.

-On ne sort pas ensemble, Cher. Disons que … on est de très bonnes copines et quand on est célibataires, on aime bien s'amuser un peu toutes les deux. Ria-t-elle.

Le surnom lui avait échappé, mais elle aussi avait bu et ne maitrisait pas tous ses mots.

Cheryl releva les yeux vers elle et ils étaient redevenus embrumés. Le regard qu'elles avaient échangé tout à l'heure et qui avait tant perturbé Toni n'était qu'un lointain souvenir car Cheryl ne semblait plus aussi consciente.

La rousse s'approcha de Toni et l'embrassa si vite que cette dernière n'eut même pas le temps de réagir. Cheryl se recula à l'instant où Toni ferma les yeux pour savourer le baiser, ne désirant pas réfléchir plus longuement à ce que cet acte signifiait pour la rousse.

Cheryl la vit, les paupières closes, une drôle d'expression sur le visage et elle fut prise d'un vertige. Que venait-elle de faire ? Toni était visiblement dégoûtée par le baiser et elle ne voulait même plus la regarder.

Elle étouffa un sanglot et quitta la cuisine en courant.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonsoir mes lecteurs préférés ! Je vous souhaite avant toute autre chose un doux et agréable week-end. Cette histoire s'achève bientôt : plus qu'un chapitre/épilogue après celui-ci. J'espère que vous aimerez l'avant-dernier morceau de cette fanfiction ! **

_Charlybarbiche _: oh là là, tes petits mots si gentils m'ont fait le plus grand bien, tu n'as pas idée ! :D Merci beaucoup pour ces retours, je suis très heureuse que mon travail te plaise. Sache que d'autres histoires vont bientôt arriver (j'ai prévu poster un OS dès la fin de cette fanfiction, puis j'ai une fanfiction complète et une autre que je ne saurais tarder de terminer qui attendent leur tour ensuite !) donc j'espère que tu es prête à continuer de me lire ! Ahah en effet, Cheryl a un peu trop bu et c'est pour ça qu'elle était à côté de la plaque dans le chapitre précédent ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

* * *

**Situation** : continuité du chapitre précédent

**PS** : pardon pour les fautes, _enjoy ! :)_

* * *

Toni rouvrit les paupières en entendant la rousse fuir et ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui venait de se passer.

_Cheryl _l'avait _embrassée. _Elle n'avait pas rêvé. C'était bel et bien arrivé. Mais, à présent, elle s'était enfuie de la pièce et Toni ne savait même pas pourquoi. Regrettait-elle son geste ? Pour sûr, Toni ne le regrettait pas. Elle avait encore le goût sucré de Cheryl au bord des lèvres. Un parfum de sirop d'érable dansait sur sa bouche et un sourire idiot l'accompagnait.

Elle resta plantée dans la cuisine, pensive, perdue dans un ailleurs où Cheryl l'avait embrassée parce qu'elle _ressentait _quelque chose pour elle. L'alcool l'aida bien à créer son scénario idyllique et elle s'enferma dans sa bulle en buvant quelques gorgées d'eau de temps à autre.

-Euh, Toni ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda Veronica, les sourcils froncés.

Elle avait quitté le salon pour aller chercher une autre bouteille de vodka dans la cuisine et avait vu Cheryl partir en courant. Elle l'avait interpelée mais la rousse ne semblait pas l'entendre et elle s'était précipitée en direction de la porte d'entrée. Veronica l'avait regardée faire sans rien dire, interloquée par son comportement. Cheryl venait-elle vraiment de quitter le Pembrooke ?

Elle se retourna et porta son attention vers la cuisine. Que s'était-il passé pour que l'héritière des Blossom s'enfuie si vite ?

Veronica fut surprise de découvrir Toni, visiblement perdue dans ses pensées, appuyée contre l'évier de la cuisine, à observer le ciel sombre par la fenêtre.

Cette dernière tourna la tête vers la brune et lui offrit un sourire un peu alcoolisé mais pas moins sincère.

-Cheryl m'a embrassée. Avoua-t-elle simplement.

Elle passa la pointe de sa langue sur ses lèvres, comme pour se prouver que c'était bel et bien arrivé et Veronica haussa un sourcil, interloquée.

-Et pour quelle raison ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse, en s'avançant vers Toni.

-Je ne sais pas. Elle devait en avoir envie, je suppose. Avoua Toni, pas vraiment consciente des motivations de la rousse.

Veronica étouffa un petit rire. Son amie était aveugle, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

-Tu _supposes _? Toni, ça fait plus d'une semaine que je te dis que Cheryl est à fond sur toi et quand elle t'_embrasse_, tu trouves le moyen de me dire que tu ne sais pas pourquoi elle le fait. Ouvre les yeux, s'il te plaît. Fais un effort.

Elle secoua la tête, amusée.

Elle avait eu une bonne intuition, la première fois où elle avait dit à son amie que la rousse n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. D'accord, elle avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais plus Toni lui parlait de Cheryl et plus elle sentait que le comportement de la rousse cachait quelque chose de plus profond que ce que la New-Yorkaise voulait bien y voir. Elle côtoyait suffisamment la jeune Blossom au lycée pour savoir qu'elle n'était vraiment pas du genre à être tendre sans raison. Elle voulait bien admettre que tout le monde était différent derrière les murs rassurants de sa maison, mais on ne pouvait pas changer tant que cela. Il y avait _autre chose. _Et cet autre chose, c'était tout bonnement des sentiments.

Veronica observa Toni sans rien dire et vit petit à petit l'ébriété laisser place à la prise de conscience sur son visage.

Vu le nombre de fois où Toni avait abordé le sujet de la rousse, Veronica avait fini par comprendre que les sentiments étaient partagés et que Cheryl n'était pas la seule à être sous le charme. Elles l'étaient toutes les deux, mais elles étaient aussi toutes les deux trop aveuglées par leurs émotions pour se rendre compte que tout ce qu'elles ressentaient était partagé.

-Oh mon Dieu. Soupira Toni, comprenant enfin que son scénario merveilleux n'était autre que la réalité. Cheryl l'avait bien embrassée parce qu'elle l'appréciait, et pas seulement parce qu'elle avait bu un peu plus que de raison.

-Oh mon Dieu. Répéta-t-elle encore, plus fort cette fois-ci, fixant Veronica dans les yeux, un air paniqué peint au fond de ses prunelles.

Un sourire malicieux orna les lèvres de Veronica qui secoua légèrement la tête.

-Oui, comme tu dis. Tu devrais peut-être aller la retrouver pour, je ne sais pas, discuter avec elle peut-être ? Proposa la brune à son amie.

Cette dernière hocha furieusement la tête et passa ses doigts dans ses boucles roses.

-Oui, tu as raison. Il faut … il faut que je lui parle … Annonça-t-elle, déterminée.

Veronica lui caressa gentiment le bras et lui tapota l'épaule pour qu'elle se mette en route.

-Allez, dépêche-toi, elle est partie du Pembrooke en courant donc tu devrais y aller avant qu'elle ne soit trop loin pour que tu puisses la rattraper. Lui intima la brune.

Toni la remercia et quitta la pièce en vitesse pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Elle se retrouva sur le trottoir en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et scanna la rue du regard pour voir si elle arrivait à repérer un éclat de rousseur quelque part.

Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur une forme au loin, recroquevillée au sol et elle laissa parler son instinct. Elle se mit à courir dans la direction et arriva en un rien de temps à la hauteur de Cheryl.

La rousse était assise sur le bord du trottoir, sa tête enfouie dans ses genoux qu'elle avait remontés contre sa poitrine et qu'elle enserrait de ses bras tremblants.

Toni reprit son souffle et se posa à côté de Cheryl, sur le bitume chaud. Elle expira, satisfaite d'avoir retrouvé la jeune femme.

Elle porta son regard doux sur elle. Elle n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête, visiblement inconsciente de la présence de Toni auprès d'elle.

Cette dernière lui caressa doucement l'épaule pour la rassurer tout en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était auprès d'elle.

Cheryl sursauta et releva la tête en vitesse. Ses yeux emplis de larmes fixèrent Toni qui put lire tout le désespoir, la tristesse mais aussi l'espoir et la peur qui emplissaient ses prunelles foncées.

Toni lui offrit un sourire tendre et chaleureux pour tenter de l'apaiser. Le visage de Cheryl était rouge et gonflé par les pleurs. La New-Yorkaise amena lentement sa main jusqu'à la hauteur de la joue de la rousse et effleura avec délicatesse sa peau du bout des doigts. Elle sentit Cheryl se détendre et se laisser aller tout contre le creux de sa paume.

Un petit sourire timide prit naissance sur les lèvres de Cheryl qui ravala le sanglot qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa gorge.

-Chhhh, tout va bien. Ne pleure plus, d'accord ? L'intima Toni.

Son cœur se serrait de voir la rousse si démunie et pleine de chagrin.

Cheryl hocha la tête et ferma les paupières avec force pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Toni continua de caresser sa joue avec tendresse. Elle entendit la respiration de la rousse se calmer et vit les traits de son visage s'adoucirent. Elle décontracta petit à petit chaque parcelle de son corps et rouvrit les yeux quand elle fut presque tout à fait sereine. Un nouvel éclat brillait à présent dans ses prunelles. Quelque chose comme de la reconnaissance, mais il y avait une petite pointe d'émotion que Toni ne sut définir.

-Merci … d'être venue me retrouver. Murmura Cheryl.

Elle ne faisait pas encore suffisamment confiance à sa voix et à ses larmes pour hausser un peu plus le ton. Mais son sourire franc et sincère parlait plus à Toni que tous les mots qu'elle aurait pu prononcer.

La New-Yorkaise laissa sa main retomber le long de son corps pour laisser un peu d'espace à la jeune femme.

Une vague de mélancolie s'écrasa dans le regard de Cheryl avant que Toni ait pu dire quoi que ce soit et la rousse détourna les yeux.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir … sauté dessus tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû, c'était très déplacé. J'ai été idiote et j'ai agi par instinct. Parce que … j'avais envie de le faire mais je … je sais que tu ne ressens rien pour moi et ce n'est pas grave. Je l'ai accepté. C'est juste que … ce soir, avec l'alcool, j'ai eu du mal à me contrôler. Avoua-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Elle garda les yeux rivés sur la route. Ses larmes n'avaient pas recommencé à couler et elle en était la première surprise. Elle avait parlé si honnêtement, elle s'était montrée si vulnérable qu'elle se demanda quand était la dernière fois qu'elle avait ouvert son cœur ainsi.

Toni approcha ses doigts du menton de Cheryl et s'en saisit pour la forcer à la regarder.

-Cheryl, ne t'excuse pas s'il te plaît. Je … j'en avais autant envie que toi de ce baiser. Avoua-t-elle simplement, ses prunelles emplies d'honnêteté et de douceur.

La rousse ouvrit la bouche sans rien dire, un air surpris peint sur le visage. Ses lèvres tremblèrent un peu avant qu'elle ne réponde.

-C'est-c'est vrai ?

Elle s'étrangla sur ses mots, sentant les larmes remonter. Mais elle pouvait les percevoir dans le fond de sa gorge et elles n'avaient pas la même saveur. Celles-ci étaient tendres, elles avaient un goût heureux de nouveauté.

Toni hocha la tête, un sourire chaleureux dansant sur sa bouche. Elle s'avança lentement vers Cheryl, pour lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. La rousse n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement et la laissa venir en fermant simplement les paupières.

Ses lèvres avaient le même goût sucré que lors de leur premier baiser, remarqua Toni. Cette pointe gourmande de sirop d'érable qui lui donnait une douce envie de gémir de contentement.

Elle sentit Cheryl sourire tout contre sa bouche et les doigts de la rousse passèrent dans ses cheveux, ce qui la fit frissonner. Toni laissa ses mains glisser le long de la taille de la jeune Blossom pour pouvoir l'attirer à elle.

Elles s'embrassèrent, sans bruit, en prenant le temps de se découvrir et d'apprécier la chaleur et toute cette affection émanant du corps de l'autre.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour mes lapins en sucre ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas le ventre explosé par le chocolat de Pâques ahah ! Nous voici arrivés au dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction (déjà !). ****Je tiens à préciser tout de suite que je ne suis pas satisfaite de la fin de cette histoire … Malheureusement, je ne sais pas comment l'améliorer donc je vous la propose tel que je l'ai écrite mais ne vous attendez pas à une fin de rêve. J'avais vraiment écrit cette histoire pour développer le background de Cheryl donc une fois que ça a été fait, je n'avais plus trop d'inspiration pour la suite ! J'espère que vous apprécierez néanmoins ma conclusion à cette aventure que j'ai pris un grand plaisir à vous partager :)**

_Charlybarbiche_ : ahah oui, j'aime bien quand les personnages principaux sont trop aveuglés par leurs sentiments et qu'ils ont besoin d'un petit coup de pouce ;) je te souhaite une bonne fin d'histoire et je te dis à très vite alors pour les prochaines !

* * *

**Situation** : deux mois plus tard

**PS** : désolée pour les fautes, _enjoy ! :)_

* * *

-Bien, pour demain vous terminerez donc votre travail de groupe. N'oubliez pas que votre présentation orale doit durer dix minutes. Les avertit Madame Turner alors que la cloche venait de sonner la fin de son cours.

Toni rassembla ses affaires et se prépara à sortir. Cheryl s'approcha d'elle, visiblement très excitée.

-On travaille à mon appartement TT ? Lui demanda-t-elle, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Toni eut un petit sourire amusé et secoua la tête en lui offrant un regard malicieux.

-Cher, je nous connais, si on va chez toi on ne va jamais travailler … Lui rappela Toni.

Les joues de Cheryl s'empourprèrent alors qu'elles quittaient ensemble la salle de classe.

-Je pense qu'il serait plus sage qu'on finisse le travail au lycée avant d'aller à ton appart. Suggéra Toni et Cheryl soupira.

-Tu as probablement raison. Avoua-t-elle.

Toni entrelaça leurs doigts lorsqu'elles furent dans le couloir qui menait à leurs casiers. Elle sentit le pouce de Cheryl commencer à dessiner des petits ronds sur le dos de sa main et elle sourit dans le vide.

Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir la chance d'être ici, à New York, avec sa petite-amie. Le dernier jour de son séjour à Riverdale, elle avait proposé à la rousse de venir avec elle. Mais Cheryl avait rétorqué que ses parents ne voudraient jamais la laisser partir. Toni n'avait pas envie de se séparer d'elle alors qu'elle s'était enfin avoué ses sentiments pour la rousse quelques jours auparavant et qu'elles avaient passé la majorité de leur temps ensemble, à profiter l'une de l'autre. Elle ne voulait pas que leur relation s'arrête aussi vite et elle se sentait prête à tout pour la poursuivre. Elle avait donc suggéré à Cheryl d'expliquer son désir de départ à ses parents en leur rappelant à quel point elle leur faisait honte à Riverdale. Et, quoique dubitative, Cheryl avait bien voulu tenter de les convaincre. Il lui avait suffi d'insister un peu, d'expliquer que l'air frais de New York lui remettrait peut-être les idées en place et limiterait ses _déviances, _et le tour était joué. Ils avaient accepté de lui payer un appartement ainsi que les frais de scolarité dans le lycée de Toni.

Elles arrivèrent à la hauteur du casier de Cheryl et elles se lâchèrent la main pour que la rousse puisse poser ses affaires. Elles avaient fini les cours pour la matinée et s'apprêtaient à aller à la cafétéria.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Cheryl, voyant que Toni la fixait d'un air un peu rêveur.

Cette dernière sourit béatement et ramena la rousse à elle en tirant gentiment sur son haut.

-Rien, je me disais juste que j'étais heureuse que tu sois ici avec moi. Avoua-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser amoureux sur ses lèvres peintes de rouge.

Cheryl se laissa aller et enroula ses bras dans le dos de Toni, à la hauteur de ses épaules. Elle ne se lassait jamais de l'embrasser et ses lèvres avaient une douceur enivrante.

Elles s'écartèrent en entendant un petit raclement de gorge. Fangs et Sweet Pea se tenaient à côté d'elles, appuyés contre les casiers.

-Désolés d'interrompre, mais nos estomacs nous appellent. S'amusa Fangs, les bras croisés sur son torse, les yeux rieurs.

Toni leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, amusée, alors que le rose montait aux joues de Cheryl.

-Ce n'est pas un baiser qui va nous retarder tant que ça. Se justifia Toni.

Sweet Pea étouffa un éclat de rire.

-Avec vous, on ne sait jamais combien de temps ça peut durer, alors il vaut mieux couper court. Plaisanta-t-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cafétéria.

Cheryl rougit encore davantage si c'était possible et les excusa à voix basse. Fangs lui tapa l'épaule, un grand sourire complice sur les lèvres.

-Pas besoin de s'excuser Bombshell, on est tous pareils quand on est en couple. Sweet Pea est juste jaloux. Ria-t-il, ce qui lui valut un coup d'œil meurtrier de la part du brun.

Au début, Cheryl avait eu du mal à s'entendre appeler Bombshell gentiment. Elle avait mis du temps à s'habituer au surnom. C'était son identifiant sur les réseaux sociaux, d'accord, mais les gens de Riverdale l'utilisaient plutôt comme une insulte. Alors qu'ici, c'était leur façon affectueuse de faire référence à elle. C'était la première impression qu'ils avaient eue d'elle quand Toni leur avait parlé de la rousse et qu'elle leur avait montré des photos d'elle sur les réseaux. Le nom était resté et maintenant qu'ils étaient amis, c'était de mise entre eux.

De toute façon, Cheryl avait tant changé qu'elle n'offrait plus à personne l'occasion d'utiliser un surnom de façon dénigrante. Elle avait décidé de faire table rase en arrivant à New York, de se comporter comme un être humain décent et altruiste. Et, jusqu'à présent, cela lui réussissait plutôt bien. Elle se sentait tellement plus sereine, apaisée et vivante. C'était comme si son vrai elle avait enfin réussi à refaire surface, loin de toute la toxicité familiale. Et c'était pour le mieux.


End file.
